


I'm Kinda Embarrassing and You're Kinda Overprotective (At Least That's What Our Kid's Say)

by Septillion



Series: I'm Kinda .... and You're kinda... [2]
Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Point of Views, This has become a Thing where I just dump some of my ships, but my ships won and they ended up being added, cough kihyun and hyungwon, i never intended for some people to be in this, overprotective dad yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septillion/pseuds/Septillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeoms 14 now, Hwasa's 16 and finally knows her status, Jaebum, who is now 18,  is bad at flirting. Meanwhile Yoongi is over protective of his kids (and some who aren't his but may as well be), and Y/n is a little bit embarrassing because why not? It's the best part about having kids: embarrassing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to I'm Kinda a Brat and You're Kinda Creepy (and I Totally Don't Like You)!  
> This is way late and i'm very sorry, things got super busy and bleh and yeah. But i'm finally back into writing and can hopefully get back into a normal update schedule. 
> 
> Multiple point of views from the Min family. A lot more of the side characters are going to be included since I didn't really use them much towards the end so new dynamics. There may be a family pet that gets included... (there is hah)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

*note: this chapter is going to be a little different. It's going to be flashbacks to the kids birthdays told in yoongi’s pov. It's probably going to be a bit short but this is just setting up the time frame for this story. So I'm gonna write Jaebum’s 15th, skip a few years and write Hwasa’s 15th, and Yugyeom's 13th birthday. The chapter after this will be the year after Yugyeom's 13th birthday. So when the story starts Jaebum will be 17, Hwasa will be 15 and Yugyeom 13.

 

“So what do you want for your party?’ I ask Jaebum as we sit around the table while Y/n and Yugyeom make dinner, Hwasa doing her homework. “Do you want it be just a family thing or invite some others or what?’

“Just a family thing. At dance they’re having a ‘surprise’ party but with them asking Yugyeom what kind of cake and stuff I like when they think I’m not paying attention kinda gives it away” he laughs. 

“Aww~ Hyung~ you weren’t supposed to know about that!” yugyeom whines while Y/n tells him to pay attention to cutting up the onions before he hurts himself. 

“Whatever you decide to have we need to figure out a place. Because I highly doubt that we have enough room in this house for everyone.” Y/n says on her way over to help Hwasa with a question for her English classes as we wanted our kids to learn English as well once they got a good enough understanding of korean. Plus it helps when we go to America for things here and there and visit some of Y/n relatives and friends from there. 

“Can we have it at the skate park? The one that Uncle Sehun opened with his friends? It's really fun there!” He asks. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow I guess, Kyuri and him are coming over” I shrug before going to help Y/n and Yugyeom bring over the food, ruffling Hwasa’s hair on the way making the girl whine that I’m messing up her hair. 

“We're at home why does it matter what your hair looks like noona” Yugyeom laughs. Receiving a glare in return. 

 

Two weeks later everyone is at the closed skate park for the day which was probably the best idea the kid has ever had because as usual Y/n was right. With Jin Hyung, B Noona, their kids Jinyoung, Solar, Kyuri and Sehun, Baekhyun who co owns the park with Sehun, Mal, Ji Yong, their kids Seungri and Moon Byul, Cat, Seung-hyun, their kids Youngjae and Jooheon, “Jikook” with Mark and Jackson, Tae, Azura, with their kids BamBam and Wheein, Namjoon and Hoseok with Hani and Taehyun. Not to mention our family of 5. It's good because the kids can all finally hang out together again and play around while some of the older ones teach the younger how to skateboard or roller blade. The adults being able to relax and not have to constantly worry about entertaining them. After pizza and Jaebum blowing out his candle making a wish, he open the presents he was given, most of them being dance or music related, a few new clothing items and the promise that he can finally get his ear pierced from me and Y/n.

“Had fun today Kid?” I ask holding a tired Yugyeom and ruffling Jaebum’s hair as we walk to the car after helping pick up the party. 

“Yeah it was fun. Thanks Appa” he says before shouting “Thanks Eomma” to y/n who is a bit ahead of us with Whasa finishing putting some stuff in the car so we can go. 

“I'm glad you liked it. I can't believe you're 15 now kid” I smile sadly down at him with the realization that my kids are growing up. Looking over to a sleeping Yugyeom I kiss his forehead hoping that he will never grow up. 

 

“Appa? Where’s Eomma? I don't feel good” a flushed Jaebum mumbles coming into my studio. It’s a couple days after his birthday and I’ve been expecting this to happen. 

“She’s still asleep, something about a headache. Come on she should check you out” I say steering a sluggish Jaebum in the direction of our room. Telling him to crawl into the bed on my side, I go over and wake up Y/n. “Jagi.. Jagi wake up it’s Jaebum. I think i know why you have a headache” I whisper to her and run my hand through her hair. After registering what I said she instantly sits up in mom mode and sees Jaebum next to her. 

“Aww my poor baby. Come here Bummie, i’ll explain why you feel horrible” she says as he crawls into her open arms, which is something he hasn't done in a long time saying he was “too old” now.  
As she explains that she is pretty sure he is an alpha and that we will have to check with Azura since she has the best sense of the beta’s we know. Since she herself has been through the same thing, I leave them to go and start breakfast for our other 2 kids since i can hear them starting to wake up. A few hours and a visit from both Azura and JIn, Azura to confirm and Jin to make sure everything is okay health wise, it is confirmed he is an alpha causing Yugyeom to get all excited and Hwasa to whine about how now he's going to be even more bossy and annoying. 

*******************

“Soooo… What do you want to do for your 15th birthday?” I ask slipping into Hwasa’s room. 

“I don't know. Bowling? But that really cool bowling when it's dark and everything lights up and the glow in the dark stuff. Yeah. that would be cool” she says and nods. 

“Friends? Family? What?”  
“Since it's a bigger place, can it be family with a bit of my friends? There’s only like 2 other people I want to invite. Can Oppa not come though?” 

“Jaebum? Why?’

“Cause~ now that Oppa and Solar Unnie have both gotten their status they're being all gross and are flirting badly. They're both too nervous to do anything. It's sad” the girl says. 

Laughing I tell her that's not a valid reason to exclude her brother from her birthday party and that I'm sure Solar won't ignore her on her own birthday. “If she does in blaming you Appa” she says. 

“Okay okay fine.” 

 

Finally the day comes around and everyone shows up again to celebrate yet another birthday. With so many kids between all of us it's almost a birthday every month if you add our own birthdays. The kids however do far more extravagant things than just a small gathering like we do. 

The night is filled with music and glow in the dark and bowling competition between us parents where we get overly competitive. Of course this causes the older kids to groan and complain about us being embarrassing while the younger ones start taking sides and making bets of tickets won in the arcade. 

Once things have calmed down and Hwasa has opened her presents and blew out her candles, the kids start to settle down all starting to get a little tired. The competitions became less and less and it just turned into people talking with each other. I noticed Hwasa giving Jaebum a dirty look and look over at him to see that my daughter was indeed right about how bad they are about flirting. Before I can go tell the girl this Jackson walks up and puts his arm around her shoulders, using my heightened hearing I listen in and hear him say that it was a special gift he picked out and wanted to give it to her himself. Instantly my eyes narrow and I walk over as soon as he helps her put something around her neck. “Eh hem. Jackson” I greet narrowing my eyes at him before looking at Hwasa, “Hwasa. Gyeommie, Bam and Youngjae want to say bye, they're tired so Cat is taking them home, Bam and Gyeommie are gonna spend the night there.” I say, which isn't a lie but they're not leaving for another 10-15 minutes so… Once she goes to find them I glare at Jackson again “she's only 15. Don't get any ideas kid, you may as well be my kid but that won't help you” I say unemotionally and keeping a straight face before walking away smirking when he gulps.

Only 2 days after her birthday I can already tell something is different about Hwasa when she comes downstairs. “Ew Hwasa you smell gross. What did you put on” Jaebum comments which tells both me and Y/n that her status has present. 

“Oh shut it Oppa. You act like you smell any better. All I can smell is wet dog. And it's not Appa, Eomma or Gyeommie’s scent.”

“Ha! I smell good” Yugyeom sticks his tongue out at his older brother. 

“3 alphas. Gyeommie what are we gonna do buddy?” I sigh looking over at the kid who has a mouthful of ramen so he just shrugs at me. 

“I’ll call Azura again. And Jin Oppa because something doesn't seem right. Her scent hasn't gotten stronger. It’s changed, not completely but there's something about it that is.. Off” Y/n says eyeing Hwasa. 

“What do you mean Eomma? Am I okay? You knew Oppa was an Alpha. Why aren't you saying the same to me?”

“I'm not saying you're not one sweetie, i've heard of stranger things happening, your great grandpa was an alpha whose scent changed completely. I'm sure it's nothing I just want to make sure it's nothing bad. Okay sweetie?” Y/n says. 

Azura comes over a few hours later after dealing with a tantrum Bam was having because he got his favorite pair of shoes dirty and he didn’t want to wash them because it wouldn't help and that he needs to just get a new pair. After washing them and having them look new again the boy was fine and she would finally come over. Turns out I was wrong and Y/n was right to have Jin Hyung come over too. Hwasa ended up being an omega, we all guess she got it from me, the no signs of being an omega but ends up being one was the same that happened to me. Jin Hyung said to not let her around anyone unless it was her immediate family because now that she is an omega it's not safe to be around others until she gets on this medicine that will make her scent not as strong and so she will be able to go out without any problems. 

If he wasn't a doctor I would have no idea what we would do because obviously Y/n wouldn't know about this and even though i'm also an omega male and female omegas are different. Males scents aren't as strong which is why we don't really have any trouble but for females it's twice that so there is a medicine that was developed to reduce it to the level of male omegas so it doesn't block it completely but hinders it enough they can go about their daily business. She will only have to take it until she gets mated he says which earns a laugh from me because like hell that is happening anytime soon. 

*******************

A few months after Hwasa’s 15th it is time for Yugyeom’s 13th birthday. WHich is much less stressful on me, because I would not be able to handle another kid getting their status. Hwasa had always gotten attention before but now it's even worse. Stopping myself from thinking about that i turn to Yugyeom who is playing on his DS while at work with me, since he had a day off from dance today and likes coming to my studio, not the one at home but the one at the “fancy building place” he calls it. “Kiddo” I say nudging his leg to get his attention since he has headphones on. 

“Yeah Appa?”

“Your birthday is in a few days and you still haven't told us what you want to do.”

“Oh yeah about that. Can Bam and Youngjae Hyung just spend the night? There's a new pokemon movie airing the night of my birthday and we want to watch it together. Is that okay?”

“Yeah if that is what you really want. Are you sure? Your sister had quite the party, i don't want you to feel left ou-”

“Nah it's fine Appa. That's what I want. I'm saving my good party ideas for when i'm 15. I'm gonna blow noona and hyungs parties out of the water, they'll wish their party was as cool as mine’ he laughs. 

“Okay but you at least have to have everyone come over sometime during the day and greet them on your birthday since you're not having a big party. It'll be easier on us anyway since we won't have all these people coming and going at once. Have you already thought of snacks and stuff you want?” I ask. After talking about the party and Yugyeom writing down the specifics because he doesn't trust me to remember it correctly, we decide to go home and surprise pick up dinner for everyone. 

“So Yugyeom just want’s to have Bam and Youngjae sleepover and watch the new pokemon movie” I say to Y/n as we're getting ready for bed that night.

“Really? That's all he wants? After Hwasa’s birthday?”

“He says he's saving all his good ideas for when he turns 15” I laugh. 

“Of course he is. I guess if that's what he wants. I'm fine with Youngjae he's a cutie but we're going to have to limit the sugar intake because Bam on sugar leads to the 3 of them being super hyper and loud. As much as I love the kids, the 3 of them on sugar highs is a bit too much to handle. Maybe we should get them pokemon onesies…. I'll have to look at what starter pokemon are in the same region as the movie and get them. Then they can hose between the 3 because i know there won't be any arguing since they all different tastes, their little arguments when they play the game about which is better is so cute” Y/n says looking up from her phone. 

Laying next to her, I rest my head on her shoulder and put my arms around her. “Why are you so good at planning these things. You know he gave me a list of what he wants for his party because he said i would forget it by the time we got home!’

“I'm not surprised. I saw you looking at the paper before you told me about it.”

“.... Yeah well whatever. My memory isn't that bad.”

“Hal-abeoji” she says laughing. 

“Yah! I'm still older than you but i'm not that old unless Jaebum had a kid I don't know about! And he better not because Solar is too young.” 

“I love how you're more concerned about Solar instead of Bummie. You better not act like this towards Hwasa or Gyeommie..” 

“Whatever” I mumble, leaning across her and turning off the lamp to go to sleep. 

A few days later people show up randomly throughout the day to wish him a happy birthday and watch him open the gifts they gave him. That night after dinner and cake, the 3 boys are sitting in the living room on a bunch of beanbags and pillows they have gathered throughout the house. A big enough bowl of popcorn to feed all 3 of the families of the boys including them, with a little bit of sugary sweets aka cookies that Y/n and Hwasa made earlier. They're all playing on their DS’s while waiting for the movie to start while Hwasa and Jaebum are in their rooms, Hwasa skyping her friends and Jaebum practicing dance. Me and Y/n are sitting on the couch watching over the 3 making sure they get don't get into trouble. Once the movie finally starts they all get surprisingly quiet, including Y/n who seems to be very invested in what happens in the movie. 

After it's done I had to practically drag Y/n away from the 3 when yugyeom starts giving me that look that's “help mom is being embarrassing again”. Warning the boys to be quiet ended up being futile as even tho they weren't as loud as they could be we could still hear them in our room until they finally fell asleep at 12 which means we could finally sleep as well. Not that we got to sleep for long because right at 8 am all 5 kids are awake and being noisy in the living room meaning it's time for us to get up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 1! I finally had time to finish it. I have a list of things I have to write and school so I'm trying to balance them all. Please bare (bear?) with me and this messed up schedule. I apologize. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy overprotective papa Yoongi, Y/n who is just over him, annoyed Jaebum, defensive Hwasa, and adorable Yugyeom. With special guests!

“And where do you think you're going at 9:30 am on a Saturday. You normally don't wake up until 12” I say eyeing Jaebum over my mug of tea, as he comes down the stairs. 

“I'm going to Uncle Jin and Aunt B’s.”

“Lemme ask again. Where do you think you're going at 9:30 am on a Saturday just days after getting out of school on winter break. Normally you sleep until 10, 12 when you're on break. You know Jirongie isn't back until next week right?” 

“I know…..” 

“So why are you going over there?” I ask raising an eyebrow. 

“..... Eomoni do we really have to do this?” He pleads from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes now come sit” I say and glare at him slightly when he doesn't before he finally relents and takes a seat at the kitchen table as well. “3 years is not enough time for you to get used to being an alpha. You two aren't even dating yet and you may not be able to tell yet but for the next week or so you two will have to be separated.” 

“Haha Hyung can't go horribly flirt with Solar Noona” Yugyeom giggles coming down the stairs. 

“You're hearing is way too good for your age kiddo” I laugh ruffling his hair as he bends to kiss my cheek before he can duck to avoid it. Somehow he managed to get the tall jeans from whose family I'm not sure but he's still growing and at this pace he will be taller than all of us by 16. 

“Eomoni why can't I go? We're not doing anything. Plus Moonbyul, Jackson, Jooheon and Seungri are gonna be there.” 

“There comes a point in time when one wolf goes into what is called hea-”

“Eomoni please stop! I get what you're talking about” Jaebum whines face turning red while Yugeom looks like he's trying very hard to not laugh. 

“As if you know what we are talking about?” I raise an eyebrow at Yugyeom, “classes on this don't start until you're 15.” I say and he mumbles something about going to make something to eat and scurries off. 

“Anyway, I've smelt it on you for days now but obviously since you're on the medicine it's faint, I can only tell because well one I'm your mother and two I know the scent. So you should be fine and B called me saying that the same was happening to Solar but only started last night. Which means you two are staying away from each other medicine or not. Just be glad I told you and not Yoo-” 

“Jaebum?! Where are you!” Yoongi shouts coming down the stairs and seeing us at the table. “There is no way in hell you're going near Solar! I know Solar is a good girl and you're my son but I can not trust yo-” 

“Jagi. I thought we we're over the whole ‘alpha’s can't control themselves’ thing a long time ago” I say warningly. 

“I mean I am but…. She's only 18! He's only 18! Do you know what kind of thoughts 18 year old boys have?!” 

“By the way since they're keeping Solar away from people Jackson and Jooheon are coming here today instead” I say to Jaebum, ignoring Yoongi’s statement, but seeing his eyes darken slightly when I mention Jackson. Lately him and Hwasa have been hanging out a lot more, they won't say anything but I'm pretty sure they're dating, which is causing Yoongi to freak out because “my little girl is too young to date!” 

“Eomma can Bam come over then? Youngjae has piano so he can't but I don't want to be left alone.”

“Sure, we can pick him up on the way to go see that movie you wanted to?” 

“Abeoji come on! They're not dating. Sure he liked her when we we're kids but that's it” Jaebum says making a disgusted face. 

“But what about that-” Yugyeom starts before I quickly shush him. 

“Remember our promise?” I ask and he nods. “Good” I say when he doesn't finish his sentence and just starts eating. 

“What about that what? Yugyeom what were you gonna say? Jagi…” 

“It's nothing of importance okay” I say getting up and walking over to Yoongi. “Forget about it” I say but Yoongi a look that says “or do I need to make you forget about it” while biting my lip before going off to change. 

*******************

“Yeah I know. Abeoji won't even let me leave the house because he doesn't trust me” I sigh into my phone, lying on the couch. 

“Same here. Only Moonbyul and Wheein can come over. I asked Hwasa but she said she was busy and that it probably wouldn't be a good idea because she lives with you. Honestly I don't even know what the big deal is. It's not as if we're dating or anything….” Solar trails off on the other line. I swear I hear a mumbled “yet” but before I can think about that, what she says about Hwasa registers with me. 

“Wait did you say Hwasa was busy? All she has done today has came down for breakfast, said bye to Yugyeom and Eomoni and went back up into her room. Granted she woke up late-” 

“Oh that's partly my fault. We were up late talking with Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hani Noona. She was telling us about her new boyfriend. He seems really nice but she doesn't want Uncle Joon or Hobi to know about him yet” she says. 

“Yeah but she hasn't even left her room. Busy my a-” I stop when Ihear knocking on the door. “Oh hey that's Jackson and Heony. I'm gonna g-” I get cut off by a loud shout of my name. 

“Jaebummie Hyung!!!” Jackson shouts practically sitting on top of me. “Oooo is that Solar you're talking to?” He says wiggling his eyebrows. “Hey Solar!” Jackson and Jooheon say at the same time. 

“I'm going to go now. Bye” I says hurriedly hanging up the phone. “Who even let you in?” 

“Hwasa” Jooheon says as she walks into the room. 

“Honestly Oppa you really should stop trying to flirt. They've been at the door for 5 minutes now. Even if you were too busy to hear them you should've at least smelt them” she sasses. 

“You know my nose isn't as good as yours-”

“But you're hearing is better” Jackson adds. “Thank god I live the floor under you. Poor Jooheony would've been left out on the cold” Jackson pouts clinging to said boy. 

“Yeah I texted you like 5 times and you didn't answer yet Jackson who never checks his phone did.” 

“And then despite my knocking I had to call your sister to let us in” Jackson says giving Hwasa a grateful look. 

“You act like I'm hard to reach. Plus I could smell the two of you but I couldn't hear the house get any louder so I assumed Oppa was still doing that thing he calls flirting with Noona. Eomma and Yugyeom went to the movies with Bam and Appa is in his studio so that only left me” she says overdramatically. 

“Speaking of Solar. She said she called you but you we're busy?”

“Oh yeah! Me and Jackson asked if she wanted to hang with us. Seeing as she smells a bit like you and all. Actually she doesn't actually smell like you that much today. There's something different…. Are you wearing someone else’s clothing?” Jooheon asks making me sit up straight. 

“Is she wearing what? She better-” 

“I mean I just grabbed this hoodie from the laundry. I thought it was Oppa’s. I take his stuff all the time” she says avoiding looking at the three. 

“That's not mine. Wait isn't that… Jackson isn't that your hoodie?” I ask raising an eyebrow and looking over at his friend. 

“It does kinda smell like him” Jooheon says earning a glare from Hwasa. 

“I must've left it here one day” Jackson shrugs. “It looks good on you, I don't care if you wear it” he shrugs and leans back against the couch. 

“Good because I wasn't planning on taking it off anyway. It's the only one that matches these pants” she sasses causing Jooheon to groan. 

“And you two laugh at Jaebum and Solar” he sighs. 

“What's that supposed to mean?!” They shout at the same time. 

“Shhhhh! You know Abeoji can smell them at this point. Do you really want to call him out here when you're wearing Jackson's clothing. And you know I won't save you after you and Yugyeom sold me out” I shush them. 

“Hey! We we're offered chicken. You can't pass that up. And it's not our fault you snuck off to go with Moonbyul, Solar noonas and Mark Oppa” she shrugs. 

“Whatever. We're still going to Uncle Baekhyun and Sehun’s skate park right?” I ask. “Won't that be boring for you Hwasa?” 

“Yeah we're still going” Jooheon confirms. 

“Nah. Uncle Baek said he would have Uncle Kai teach me the ropes if I wanted but Aunt Kyuri is helping there today since she doesn't have to teach her dance class and I told her I would babysit Sanha and MJ. So even if I wasn't invited I still had to go anyway” she shrugs. 

“Awwwww! Sanha and MJ are so cute! I love those kids” Jackson coos. 

“You better not ditch us for your girlfriend and the babies” Jooheon teases, getting a groan in disgust from me, a protest from Hwasa that they're not dating, and Jackson saying he would never do that. 

“Can we stop with the Jackson and Hwasa thing. It's gross to think about one of my best friends liking my little sister” I groan, getting up and finding my own hoodie since it's a bit colder now that fall is here.

“There is no Hwasa and Jackson! There never will be. I don't like him that way” Hwasa huffs and stomps over to Abeoji’s studio to tell him where we're going. 

“Is she still resisting you?” Jooheon asks. 

“I don't know. It's complicated. I mean yeah I liked her when we we're little bit that was then and she never liked me and still doesn't so now I act like this just to spite her basically” Jackson laughs. 

“You sound like my Abeoji. That's exactly what he did with Eomoni. They hated each other, more specifically she hated him more. I just hope that you two don't end up like they did” I shiver thinking of them getting married and having kids. 

“Why not! We would be real brothers then!” Jackson says jumping on me. 

“Get off” I groan, “and no. I don't want to think about you and my little sister being mates or getting married or having kids. That's gross.”

“He's got a point Jackson” Jooheon laughs. 

“Bye sweetie! Stay away from that boy! Tell your brother I said to watch over you and don't even think about trying to see Solar” I hear Abeoji shout to Hwasa as she leaves and comes back. 

*******************

“Bam-ah how are you?” I ask ruffling the boy's hair. 

“Hey auntie Y/n. I'm good! Thank you for bringing us to the movies” he says getting in the backseat besides Yugyeom and putting his belt on. On the way there I can't help but smile as the two animatedly talk about games and anime and whatnot. It's hard to think they're already 14. I remember when they we're just 2 rowdy little 5 year old boys that would run around and cause havoc until they fell asleep. 

Once at the movies, after getting snacks and drinks, finally in our seats I get a call from Yoongi. Ignoring it I put my phone on silent and the brightness all the way down when I receive an influx of text messages asking me to pick up. All from Yoongi. 

“What do you want? I'm at the movies with Gyeommie and Bam. It's about to start” I reply. 

“She's going with them! And smelled like him!” 

Sighing I use my bag as a cover so the light from my phone is blocked out and won't disturb anyone. “Hwasa had to go skate park anyway. She's babysitting for Kyuri and Sehun.” 

“Yes but she smelled like him!!!!” 

“Like who Jagi?” I sigh silently. 

“Jackson!”

“Jackson and Jooheon were coming over anyway. She probably gave them a hug or something. I mean she is friends with Jooheon, and you know how clingy Jackson is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was hanging over Jooheon and she gave him a hug thus smelling like Jackson. Look I can't talk right now the movie started. Just calm down. I'll head over there when the movie is over if it makes you freak out less. But don't you dare go there yourself.” 

“Fine. You're probably right. He's always been clingy. And I promise I won't go… As long as you do. She's too young!” 

“They're not even dating Oppa calm down! I'll talk to you later. Goodbye. I love you. Go work on that song before Joonie kicks your ass that it's not done yet.” 

“Well that's not my fault when someone keeps distracting me by wearing certain things now is it” he texts making me roll my eyes. 

“Don't complain you know you enjoy it. Now get to work. I'll call you later, love you” I respond and read his last text saying that he loves me too and tell Bam he says hi before I put my phone in my pocket. At one of the sadder parts of the movie I can see Gyeommie reach into my bag and grab a tissue, silently handing it to Bam before putting a hand on his back. Seeing this causes me to smile and remember the times when everyone was gathered together and is parents would joke that the two are so attached to each other that they'd probably end up falling for each other one day. 

I wouldn't be against it, Bam is a nice kid, I love him and he's practically family already. I'm just glad that since we we're in college it's more acceptable to be with someone the same sex as yourself. Whatever happens will happen, they're too young to be thinking about dating anyway, Gyeommie laughs and is grossed out by any type of affection towards any couple. Whether it be me and Yoongi, one of his aunts or uncles, cousins, brother and sister. 

I'm just glad that if they do it's more accepting, I remember some of the times Jimin and Jungkook got odd looks or rude comments. I'm just glad both boys didn't care and their families either didn't care to begin with or grew to accept it. Especially with Namjoon and Hoseok’s families. 

Once the movie is over I ask the boys if they would mind going to the skate park, immediately receiving shouts of “yes” and “of course”. Yugyeom saying something about Sehun teaching him a new trick and Bam saying something about Baekhyun talking about customizing a board he wants for his 15th next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! The support for the last story was totally unexpected and I'm grateful and hope you can enjoy this one just as much as the first. 
> 
> Side note: I am also planning on updating my other stories Pokebangtan and Music Room #3 incase any of you have read those. If not check them out if you want to, it's a Pokemon AU (obviously) and an Ouran High School Host Club AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter! As I said I am doing different POV's this time. So don't be surprised~
> 
> Also.... MIN. YOONGI'S. PUPPY.  
> Holly is so adorable and like a little fluffy brown cloud. He's totally not the reason I incorporated Bangtans dogs.... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

“Sanha! MJ!” I say as the 5 year old and 2 year old run over to her. I pick up the 2 year old Sanha and ruffles MJ’s hair who is hugging my leg. 

“Noona!” The younger of the two shouts and puts his arms around my neck pecking my cheek. 

“Thank you again for watching them. Today's one of the busier days since it's the weekend. And since Kai Oppa is still new I have to help out.” 

“Oh it's fine Aunt Kyuri. I love watching these two rascals” I say ruffling MJ’s hair. 

“Noona, Noona! Appa got me a new bike!” MJ shouts. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes he did. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind like teaching him…. Well not teaching him but ever since he got it like 3 days ago he’s been wanting to ride it all the time and we haven’t had much time. Kai Oppa was helping him with it but then we got busy and-”

“Aunt Kyuri it's fine! Me and Sanha will take care of him won't we?” I ask the younger boy on my hip, pinching his cheek. “Now lead me to the bike!” I shout taking MJ’s hand as he leads me outside. Just as we see the bike Jooheon passes on his skateboard and Mj runs off over to him. “MJ wait!” I shout after him, causing him and Jooheon to turn around. 

“MJ!” Jooheon shouts when he sees the young boy and crouches down holding his arms out. 

“Hyung!” MJ runs over to him, Jooheon picking him up and throwing him into the air catching him. 

“What are you doing out here? You know it's not safe for you to run after people like that.” He says causing the young boy to pout and nod mumbling an apology. 

“Well MJ was going to show me his new bike before a certain someone flew past and distracted him” I say unamused. 

“Sanha!” I hear someone shout and the next thing I know the boy is being taken away from me, laughing as he is pulled into Jackson’s arms. 

“Ah it's my favorite little cousins” JB says coming over as well.

“Oh come on! Now you're going to rile the two up. As if they didn’t have enough energy to begin with” I mumble making Jooheon laugh, MJ going over to JB and jumping around him until he bends down and picks the boy up. 

“Oh come on. Let us spend some time with the little cuties” Jackson says nudging me with his elbow. 

Sighing I roll my eyes and take Sanha back, “MJ wanna show Noona your bike now?” I ask excitedly trying to get back on track. “And then we can let Sanha go around on his car?” I add making Sanha’s eyes light up and beg tell his hyung to come on. Giving Jackson a triumphant smirk, I follow after MJ who is pulling me in the direction of his bike that is in the little play area Sehun and Baekhyun had designated for them so they don't get hurt. 

*******************

“The three of them look adorable. Why does she have to look cute with playing with them” I grumble.

“I still can't believe she's giving you the cold shoulder basically. I mean she's even wearing your hoodie and she's still acting like there's nothing between you two” Jooheon laughs.

“What exactly happened between you two? Last i remember you kept flirting and even gave her that necklace, which she still wears by the way for a reason i don't know, and then one day she just started acting cold towards you” JB says looking over at me. 

“I don't know either. I mean yeah she has always found me annoying but it wasn’t like this. She was still… I don't know. At one point after her birthday, that day a bunch of us went to the movies, we we're fine but then after the movie she kinda just…” 

“Wait. You mean a few days after her 15th birthday? Like the 3rd day after her birthday?” JB asks. 

“Yeah…. Why?” I ask hesitantly. 

“This honestly can't be.. No.. that's not… Abeoji is… why you?! Of all people” he groans. 

“Wait. You're not…. Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Jooheon asks, making me even more confused. 

“I’m not sure but it probably is” JB sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, “You know we can't tell him. If we do then you know what will happen and do you really want to face Abeoji, when he finds out if he doesn't know already….” 

 

“Yeah no. Uncle Yoongi is super protective over the girl's and i'm not dealing with that after seeing what he does to you and will probably do to Hani’s boyfriend…. No thanks” Jooheon laughs. 

“What are you two even talking about?” I ask. 

“Nothing, I just have to go talk to my Hwasa for a minute. You two go on” JB says. 

*******************

“Hyung look! I can go in circles now” MJ shouts causing me to look at him confused before I sense, more like smell, someone come up behind me. 

“You smell like satisfaction. What do you know?” I ask not bothering to turn around as i lean against the gate. 

“Oh nothing. Just that a certain sister of mine thinks of a certain hyperactive and loud Alpha as something more than just a hyperactive and loud Alpha” he smirks. 

I whip around and face him quickly, “What are you talking about?”, I ask narrowing my eyes at him. 

Jaebum leans against the gate, “Jackson said you changed your attitude towards him, the third day after your 15th birthday. Meaning the day after you found out you’re an omega. And if I remember correctly you were tearing up at the end of the movie and Moonbyul was teasing you so you hid your head in Jackson’s shoulder to try and wipe your eyes without her noticing. And because my little sister had just gotten her status her senses were heightened” JB smirks.

“What are you implying….”

“You like him. Well more specifically your wolf likes him now. You've always liked him. However you are taking after Eomoni and trying to deny it. You know how that worked out for her right? That's how we ended up here?” 

“I know how they got together Oppa! And despite what you think you know you don't. Now if you don't mind I have 2 kids to look after” I huff turning away from him and walking over to where Sanha got his car stuck in the corner. 

“Heony knows it too! I wouldn’t be surprised if Eomoni could tell as well. I would stay from anyone in the family who’s a beta” he says starting to walk away. “Oh yeah by the way he says you look cute playing with kids” he adds before leaving causing my cheeks to burn. 

“Noona are you and ‘Ackie like Appa and Eomma?” MJ asks causing my eyes to widen and Sanha to laugh and shout the cute over and over. 

“No no no no no no no. We are nothing like that MJ. Don’t listen to JB hyung. He doesn't know what he's talking about” I laugh nervously and help Sanha out of the corner before changing the subject by telling MJ that he's doing so good maybe the training wheels can come off soon. 

 

*******************

“Hoseok why are you here. And what is in the box” I asl opening the door. 

“Why do you think it's something bad! It could be a cake-”

“It's not a cake and you know it. It smells like a cat.”

“It's not a cat…. It's more like a kitten…. 2 kittens….”

“Hoseok why did you bring 2 kittens to my house?!”

“Because they need a home and you know Namjoon won't let me keep them!”

“You think Y/n will let me keep them?! We have 3 kids living at home, 2 of which are of status, one with heightened smell, and a 14 yr old that can literally find everything you don't want him. Not to mention nobody has been able to hide anything from Y/n in the years that we have known her.”

“C’mon Yoongi Hyung! They're actually really cute! Just look at them!” He says setting the box down and opening it, “the vet said that the orange one is a girl and the gray one is a boy, and that they're from different litters because the orange one is older by a few years. They also were abandoned in this box and the vet said they had no chip so….. I kinda adopted them….”

“And you did not tell Namjoon?”

“Of course not! Hyung help, what was I supposed to do?! I couldn't just leave them there! Feel how fluffy they are” he says giving me the orange brown one to hold. “They're british long hairs.” 

“Hobi I can't keep a cat let alone 2. Neither can you! You have Mickey and Rapmon and we just got Holly! I have no idea how he even reacts to cats.”

“Hyung please. Look she's even purring at you” he says pointing to the cat in my arms. Sighing i set the cat back in the box with her brother. 

“How are we even going to do this?”

“So you'll help?! Okay I was thinking that some days they can stay here and some they can stay with me and if anyone starts getting suspicious we switch. And I know both Rapmon and Mickey are good with cats so all we have left is see how Holly is. Don't worry the vet they said they don't have anything and that they are actually up to date on their shots so it was probably just someone not wanting them anymore and they couldn't have been there for more than a day or two.”

“I should've known that you would have this all planned out. Come on, Holly is in the studio” I sigh walking over there. Opening the door the cute little fluffy cloud like brown puppy runs overs putting his paws on my legs. “Aww isn't that my cute little puppy!” I coo picking him up and petting him.

“Hyung. Kittens. Focus. We should probably try with the brown one first. Since she's older” he says setting the box down again. He picks up the brown kitten and slowly walks over, the both of us watching their reactions towards each other, Holly immediately begins squirming towards the kitten and sniffs in her direction, neither of them make any hissing or growling so we assume it's fine and hesitantly place them on the ground together. They sniff each other, Holly nipping at the brown cat’s ear causing the cat to swat at her but after that they seem fine, Holly flops back down down on the ground to continue her nap and the cat goes over and licks her fur. “Aww look she's grooming him! That's so cute!” 

“I guess we can do the gray one now. He seems fine with cats….” I say hesitantly putting the gray cat by them. Of course because he's younger he is more playful and him and Holly, since he is a young puppy as well, start playing around. Holly pouncing forward and trying to nip at the cat and the cat swatting it's paw at him. “I guess he's fine with cats. And they seem fine with dogs. If we're doing this then we need to name them. The brown one is Sophie” I say scratching behind her ears. 

“Hmmm ….. The gray one…. Ooooh! I got it! Sir Lancelot!”

“Hoseok we're not naming the cat Sir Lancelot. How about Lance?” 

“.... Fine” he mumbles, but I can swear that I can hear him coo at the cat and call him Sir Lancelot. 

“I can't take them today thoug-”

“As if I was leaving them with you just yet! I'm putting them in Hani’s room for now. You know Namjoon’s sense of smell isn't that good so it's not like he is going to find them. And taehyun loves animals so even if he finds them I don't think he would tell-” he starts as my phone rings. “I'll go now. Sophie, Lance say goodbye to Holly and Papa Yoongi” he says putting them back in the box and walking out. 

“Jagiya I honestly don't know why you wanted me to come here. Hwasa is just babysitting MJ and Sanha. The boys aren’t even near her so why am I here again?” 

“Because Y/n I don't trust them. She smelled like him.” 

“You know he is a hugger! Just calm down” Y/n laughs over the phone. “They're fine. WHat have you been doing?”

“Working, playing with Holly some. Well when she's not napping.”

“She takes after her Appa like that” Y/n laughs.

“Yah! I do not just sleep all day. I do other things. You should know what other things I do” I smirk. 

“I am with children!” She shouts outraged causing me to laugh.

“I know you're blushing. Maybe tonight I can show you some of those other things.”

“Not a chance Jagiya. I am however coming home soon. All the boys are hungry and don't have money with them conviently” she sighs, the annoyance obvious in her voice, “ and i'm not paying for 5 black holes to eat. Plus Hwasa is being drained by the two little ones so i'm bringing them home.” 

“How long till you get back? I can have ramen ready by the time you all get home. I can make Sanha and MJ something else. Well you can cause you're the better cook but I can at least put water on to boil.”

“Probably 10 minutes or so because I have to wrangle them all up and i'm making the boys set up the little ones car seats. I'm glad I took the bigger car.” 

“I'll start it in a few then. You go ahead and get them all together. I’ll see you soon. Saranghae” I say, hearing her say bye as well, playing with Holly for a bit and teaching her a few things like sit and stuff before starting to put the water on to start heating up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhaha this is very late. I just got super busy and didn't have time to write. However.... Extra long chapter! With many different people. And maybe new relationships? That you don't expect yet? Wink wink. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I will be more free soon hopefully so there will be more updates regularly... I hope....

“Ah there's my baby! Come here boy” I coo picking up the small dog when he runs to the door as it opens. 

“Wow I don't even get a hello. I see who you love more” Yoongi pouts. Sighing I walk over and peck him on his lips. “Hello Jagiya” i say before going back to cooing over Holly. “Yoongi… quit it. I can sense your distrust. Like I said, nothing is going on between the two” I say warningly when the 4 older kids go into the living room with the 2 little ones, Jackson cooing at Sanha over Hwasa’s shoulder. “Now I am going to put MJ and Sanha down for a nap really quick before lunch” I say walking over to where the kids are with a grumpy Yoongi whispering in spite to Holly. “Hwasa can you help me put these two to sleep?” I ask picking up Mj from where he's playing with Jooheon’s phone. 

“Yeah sure” she says and follows me with Sanha to Yoongi and I’s room. 

“I know.” 

“Know what?!” Hwasa immediately says and spins to turn at me after down an already asleep Sanha. 

“And that just confirmed it” I smirk. “And all this time everyone thought you took after Yoongi. Guess they were wrong huh.”

“How long have you kow? Did Oppa tell you? I swear if he did-”

“Calm down he did not tell me. Do you think i haven't noticed? I knew this was going to happen since he gave you that necklace on the day of your birthday. You know your Appa is going to flip if he find out right? He's already suspicious. Let me tell you as someone who was caught by many people: You're trying too hard to push him away.”

“.... Then how do I not be so obvious while pushing him away.” 

“Tell me something first. Has your wolf settled on him? I mean it's been a few years now. Is it still him? Nobody else has caught her attention?”

“........” Hwasa stays silent and looks at the two sleeping kids before pulling the blankets up over MJ more.

“So that's a yes. At this point you can't. If it's been years then you're stuck unless he outright rejects you and him and his wolf feel nothing for either of you. But we both know that's not true. The more you push him away and try to cut him off the worse it will get. You don't want to end up like me and Appa.”

“What exactly happened between you two? Like you two haven't really ever gone into that part of the story.” 

“That's because your brother was there and we did not want him to know just yet. He's not even 15 yet we would rather not scare him. Take a seat” I say motioning to the small couch thing on the other side of the room. “It was obvious that we both liked each other but because we did not have the best meeting, neither of us wanted to admit it. Eventually things happened and it ended up where I wanted to just push him away so i did. I rejected him, said we could just be friends and told him that's that. However that's where everything went wrong. Despite what you think you can resist your wolf. Well not for long at least. Eventually it starts to physically pain you. The only way we could stop that was.. Well now we have you three kids.”

“So there's nothing I can do.” She sighs in defeat and slumps backwards. 

“Sweetie you've been doing this since you were children. Don’t you think it's best to just stop the act? For a while there we all thought you were getting closer. But then you pulled far away. Not far enough for your Appa but…. That's beside the point. What happened?” 

“..... We almost kissed one day. The day we went to the movies around my 15th. He tripped and then we both fell and then we almost did but realized and then at the movies we were getting close and I just couldn't. It was too much at once.” 

“Well he is 2 years older than you. It's understandable that it would be too much. If you want my honest opinion though, don't let it get to the point we did. Now i have to go see if your Appa actually put on water to make ramen or if your brother did it for him.” I say patting her head before leaving and going back to the living room. “Really? None of you left anything for me or your sister? Fine i'll just make us and the little ones good food while you get ramen.”

“But Eomma that's not fair! Appa said we could eat as much as we wanted” Yugyeom pouts. 

“Traitor” Yoongi mumbles around a mouthful of noodles. 

“It's smart to stay loyal to the one who feeds you. I guess you and Bam can have some too. You 4 get nothing” I say to be met with a bunch of groans as i walk away into the kitchen. Bambam and Yugyeom follow me, both knowing that if they help then they will get some food along the way.

*******************  
Lunch that afternoon was really awkward. Appa was staring daggers at Jackson and when Eomma wasn't feeding Sanha she looked like she was waiting for Hwasa to do something. “.... So can me and Bam be excused, since we finished all our food?” 

“Sure” Appa says distracted. Taking Holly, I lead Bam upstairs to my room. 

“What’s going on with your family?” Bam asks. 

“Jackson hyung and Noona like each other and will probably become mates. Appa is overprotective and although he likes Jackson Noona is his only daughter. I'm not sure about Eomma though. I think she's just acting weird today” I shrug while Bam looks at me wide eyed. 

“How do you know all this? I can barely tell what Wheein is thinking half the time let alone feeling.” 

“I don't know. I can tell what Appa and Noona feel most the time just not Eomma or Hyung. I think it's because they're less transparent. I don't know” I shrug and lay on my bed. “Video games?” I ask holding up my controler, “You choose.” 

“I always choose are you sure you don't want to choose? I mean there's only like 2 options i actually like. Mario Kart and Mario Party.”

“I play them all the time so I don't really care.”

“Oh hey! Instead of that you should teach me that new dance you learned. It looked really cool!” Bam says excited. I shrug and say that it's harder than he looks but he pulls me up anyway demanding that i teach him. It takes 20 minutes for him to learn just the first 20 seconds since it's quite a difficult dance. 

After an hour and a half of teaching him, he has most of it down but claims his frail body can't take anymore and collapses onto my bed. “Hey shove over this is my bed. You can't take it all~” i whine and pout until the boy finally moves his limbs out of the way. Trying to fit 2 people on this bed is hard enough but we both have quite long limbs so we basically end up half on top of each other and half off the bed. 

“You really need to ask for a bigger bed.” 

“My bed is just fine when there is only one person in it” I sass elbowing him slightly. 

“And when you're older? Are you just not going to bring anyone home? I mean knowing your family that is probably the best idea but what about when your Appa and Eomma go out? Like eventually Noona and hyung will be gone-”

 

“Unless i get another sibling. Appa is hiding something and i don't know what it is. Like i could tell when he was hiding something that was Holly, but this is different. Maybe they're having another kid” I yawn. “I don't know.”

“Why did you have to yawn~ now you made me yawn. How long until someone comes to see if we're dead or not?” 

“More like how long until everyone runs out of steam and it's our turn to watch Sanha and Mj. If we're going to nap we might as well do it now.” I say my eyes already half closed. 

“Were we this much trouble at that age?”

“Probably” I mumble in reply. 

 

“Aww Hyung look how cute they are-”

“Jackson shush. We're here to wake them up not talk about how cute they look.” 

“But-Look at them!” 

“Just because you and Hwasa are gonna end up as mates if she stops rejecting you finally doesn't mean these two are the same way. They’ve just been friends since birth. It's natural for them to be this close.”

“We’ve known each other for longer than they have-”

“We're not their age and I don't like skinship-”

“Unless it's with Solar right?”

“Jackson shut up. Gyoem-ah, Bam-ah get up!” Jaebum shouts at us while throwing a random pillow he found at us. 

“I don't want to~” Bam whines, which is when I realize he is curled into my side. Blushing I get up trying to act as normal as possible and hit Bam with the pillow that was thrown at us, not expecting for the boy to spring up and tackle me off the bed. “Min Yugyeom I swear-”

“Good now that you're both awake it's your turn to play with the kids.” Jaebum says before dragging Jackson out of the room. We slowly make our way down stairs. I try not to think about how Bam was curled into my side. I mean it used to happen all the time when we were little since I was the tallest but now we're almost the same height and we're not little kids anymore. Speaking of little kids however as soon as we get to the living room MJ, or MyungJun, runs over to us talking about some toy truck he has, as Sanha tries to keep up with his Hyung carrying a toy train. 

*******************  
“Another horsey?” Bam sighs as MJ sits on his back and claps excitedly. Naturally not wanting to cause the boy to have a fit he agrees and makes his way around the house again. Yoongi and Y/n have disappeared into his studio seeming to be arguing about something, though that's not unusual. From the stories i've heard they have always been like that. We woke up BamBam and Yugyeom when the 4 of us couldn't handle anymore, and we're drained of energy. 

There's a buzz from my phone signaling I got a text, looking down at it I see that it is from Hwasa which really confuses me. Reading it, i try to hide my shocked face as it says that she wants me to meet her in her room. Making the excuse that I have to go to the bathroom before making my way upstairs. “Hwasa? Whats up is everything oka-” I ask walking in when suddenly I feel lips on my cheek. Wide eyed I look over at her, “Wha-”

“I talked to Eomoni and Abeoji…. She told me the story of what happened to them…. They both ignored it and it got to the point they were physically in pain. I… I don't want to deal with that.” 

“Hwasa-”

“No let me finish” she huffs. “I don't want to end up like them. So you have to tell me now. Do both your wolf and yourself like me?” She asks emphasizing the “and”. 

“I- Yeah of course I do. Do you think I would’ve put up with you this whole time if i didn’t?”

“For how long?” 

“Hwasa come on is this necessary? I don't want to be rejected again.” 

“How. Long.” 

“Since I was 16. My wolf had been set on yours since I was 16. I didn't know it but why do you think I was always around you? I had to make sure you we're okay. And I know Hyung could've done that just fine but- it freaked me out nonetheless. I went to Abeoji wondering how this could happen when you didn't even have your status yet. He said it's cause you're eomoni is a female-”

“Alpha. Yeah yeah I know. Eomoni and Abeoji already explained that to me. So the past 3 years?” She cuts me off. 

“Yes. Hwasa what is this about? I can't take the push and pull anymore. If you don't like me tell me so I can get over this before getting more attached. Get my wolf to realize you're just a yeodongsaeng and nothing more.” I huff crossing my arms. 

“That's…” 

“I'll take that as your answer” I state and start walking away mentally shouting at my wolf to shut the fuck up and get the hint. 

“Jackson Wang if you don't let me finish I swear” she huffs and grabs my arm before pulling me to face her. 

“Hwa-” my eyes widen as I'm cut off by her pecking my lips. 

“There. Now you can leave. But if you let anyone else do that I will personally kill you myself” she threatens and pushes me out of her room and shuts the door. 

 

“What took you so long?” 

“Dude why do you look like a gh- you didn't. No wait. Based on your look it wasn't you. Well clearly she takes after her eomoni” Jooheon laughs as I come back in the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum narrows his eyes between us. “The only she here is…..” Before I can even get a word out Jaebum has me pinned to the closest wall. “What. Did. You. Do.” He glares.

“Woah Hyung calm down” Jooheon gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“What did you do. I swear if you-” 

“She's the one that kissed me. I was leaving. I was telling myself to get over and leaving after she interrogated me. She's the one that kissed me” I state blankly, still not having registered what happen fully and not phased by the anger radiating off Jaebum. 

“She what?!” 

“What is going on out here” Mrs. Min asks walking into the room. “I can feel the anger all the way over the- Jaebum what are you doing. Get off of Jackson. Yugyeom, Bam can you take the little ones upstairs? I have a feeling this isn't going to end well” she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose, making her glasses move upwards. The two nod and pick up the boys bringing them to what I assume is Yugyeom's room. “And tell Hwasa to get down here.” 

“Jaebum get off him before Abeoji comes out. I stalled him by saying he needed to feed Holly but that doesn't take long. Do you really want to upset him. It's not even 2 hours after lunch. I don't want to have to deal with him tonight. I really don't.” She sighs as Jooheon effectively talks Jaebum into backing off. 

*******************

“You don't want to deal with who?” Yoongi asks coming up behind me. 

“Jooheon you can go if you want. I don't want you to have to deal with this.” 

“Yeah it's getting late anyway…. I can take BamBam home if you want? And I can just tell Aunt Kyuri that something came up so I took the little ones.” 

“Thank you, you don't have to if it's an Inconvenience-” 

“No no it's fine. I'll go get them” he says quickly going upstairs. Right as he disappears there's the sound of stomping feet coming down the stairs. 

“Are you kidding me Oppa?! You flip out over this of all things?! And you pin him  
Against a wall?! He's your best friend you should trust him more than that! If he didn't do anything to me before why would he now-Appa….” The girl stops shouts when she notices Yoongi besides me. He glances between the 3 as I see Jooheon and Bam leave with MJ and Sanha. Waving on their way out, I give a small smile and wave at the younger 2 causing them to smile before Yugyeom comes down and just walks past everyone to sit on the couch as if this is a tv show. 

“Yugyeom-” 

“Nope. They caused Bam to leave so I'm staying out here and watching the chaos unfold Eomoni. You know there's no stopping them right?” I sigh knowing that he's right and take a seat next to him. 

“I should've made popcorn” I whisper causing him to laugh. 

“Anyone care to explain what exactly is going on and why my daughter smells like a boy who she is not related to.” 

“I mean Jackson is unofficially family al..rea...dy…” Jaebum trails off. “And it was a misunderstanding Hwasa. You're my yeodongsaeng. It's instinct. Sorry Jackson.” 

“No problem Hyung. I get it, it's fine” Jackson shrugs bumping fists with Jaebum who comes and sits next to me. 

“I hope you know you caused this. Which means dishes for at least a week maybe more depending on how out of control this gets” I say earning a groan from him. 

“Since nobody is talking I will. Cause it's also kind of my fault. Although I didn't realize our daughter was as impulsive as you are” I raise an eyebrow at her. “You know they like each other. You know the whole story. She wanted to know what happened to us. I told her. I advised her to not let it get to that point. Guess she decided.” I say. 

“Y/n!! How could you tell her that?! Of course she wouldn't choose what we tried to! What did you advise her to do?!” 

“That's all I said. I don't know what happened after that” I shrug. 

“Abeoji, Jackson didn't do anything. He was leaving and I… Was the one who kissed him.” 

“You what?!” 

“Yoongi” I say in a warning tone, reciving a look that says I'm crazy. 

“They kissed Y/N!” 

“As if you can talk!” I say recalling our history that wasn't as…. PG as just a kiss. That reminder seems to shut him up for a few. 

“She's only 16! He's 18!” 

“You're older than me by 3 years” I say dryly. 

“Yes but we met in college!”

“And he will be in college soon.” 

“That's not helping their case!!” Sighing I get up and walk over to him. “Jackson, Hwasa. Ignore him. But if you follow in your Aunts shoes and mate at a young age I will kill you both. Your dad and appa will probably do the same. Yugyeom watch these two. Jaebum same for you, just try and control it. We all have to deal with your awkward flirting. This is the least you can do” I say causing Jaebum to stutter out excuses and the others to laugh. “And you. Come with me. We need to have a talk. Stop killing the boy in your head.” I say pulling Yoongi by his shirt sleeve to our room. 

 

“They kissed!” 

“It was a peck. We did a lot worse. I still can't believe you. In a library. My home. You couldn't even respect a library. I couldn't go there for days.” 

“Now is not the time to change subjects!” 

“Oppa. Calm down. It was a peck. You know Jackson. If he's waited this song he's not going to try anything until they're older. He's been raised by Jimin and Jungkook” I say giving him a back hug when he tries to leave, already knowing he's going to go all overprotective mode again. 

“That's the thing. He's waited a long ass time.” 

“Just have faith. Only one of them has your genes.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?!” 

“As if you don't know. You we're the one that initiated everything.” 

“Excuse me but who was the one that told me to bite her?” Yoongi says turning around to face me. 

“Yes but the mark I left on you is a lot more noticeable” I smirk pressing my lips against the faded mark causing him to bite his lip. 

“T-that's not fair. Yours isn't as easy to get to. That's cheating.” 

“Promise not to kill Jackson and I'll play fair tonight” I raise an eyebrow at him. 

“......” 

“Are you of all people going to pass this up when you've been writing and stuff until past the time I've gone to sleep for the past 3 weeks.” 

“Fine. I won't kill him. But I’ll be watching.” 

“Don't be all creepy like you were with me.” 

“Hey if I didn't stare at you, we wouldn't be here now.” 

“I hated you at first.” 

“Are you really going to hold that against me my entire life?!” 

“Yes” I laugh nipping at his mate mark playfully before pushing him towards the door. Now go say sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 pov's this time but i wanted to establish something instead of dragging it out forever. Also left off the first persons part in a bit of a cliff hanger which will be dealt with next update. 
> 
> Fun fact: I was really hoping that I didn't state a season so I could do a halloween chapter. Sadly I said it was winter break so... Christmas in october anyone? However I do have a Jimin/Reader halloween thing and possibly a Jin/Reader if i can get around to it that ill be posting for halloween. 
> 
> Anyway back to this story. I just finished writing this and it's super late for me aka 4:05 am so i'm not sure if I like this enough to leave it the way it is or not but i wanted to get out an update. I may go back and change or add some things but i'll put a notice on the next chapter saying to re read this one if I changed it. Hope you enjoy~

Groaning I glare at the tease of a person I decided to marry while she shoo’s me out of the room before following me. 

 

“Hwasa. Your abeoji has something to say. Doesn't he?” Y/n elbows me when I cross my arms and glare at the wall, avoiding looking where the kids are all sitting. 

 

“I'm…. I ap-... Don't get handsy with her. You two watch them when I'm here to.” I mumble motioning to Yugyeom and Jaebum before walking to the studio. “And don't try anything in this house. Or outside of it. Or anywhere really.” 

 

“That's not what you were supposed to say” Y/n sighs. “Ignore him. Sort of. You have his blessing. Don't do anything to ruin it. Also. Remember his sense of smell” I can hear her say, smirk evident in her voice while there's a loud groan of annoyance and 3 different laughs. 

 

“At least I don't have to worry about any boys when it comes to you do I baby?” I coo laying on the floor with Holly on my chest. 

 

“Wow Jagiya. I thought you only acted like this when the kids we're first born” Y/n laughs from the doorway, Holly darting out of the room at the sound of the kids voices. 

 

“She's my baby” I say offended, getting up and sitting in the comfy computer chair in the room, pulling her onto my lap. 

 

“I can tell” she laughs before a frown forms on her face. “Why does it smell like cat in here?” Freezing I look up at her quickly to see her looking around the room puzzled. 

 

“I took Holly on a walk. We ran into someone walking their cat. Weird right? She probably still smells like it…” I say seeing her suspicious gaze fall upon me. 

 

“What are you hiding Min Yoongi. Even Yugyeom said you were hiding somethi-” I cut her off by pulling her head down to mine and kissing her. 

 

“I think you owe me for being civil” I say pulling away and nipping at the spot I know her mark is over her shirt. 

 

“Unless you have condoms in here the answer is no.” 

 

“Come on! Why not have another one? Try for another girl? Or boy doesn't matter to me.” 

 

“Because I already have to raise 4 kids, a dog, plus their friends. Not to mention there would be almost a 19 year gap between our oldest and youngest. I'm too old for this. You're too old for this.” 

 

“I am not! Come on. We could at least try. Doesn't mean you'll get pregnant again” I pout. 

 

“N. O. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with figuring out what the hell type of pizza everyone wants. And yes. I know your usual. It's been the same since we met.”

 

“This is why I love you~” I say trying to do aegyo and failing. 

 

“I love you too except for when you do that” she says and pecks my lips. 

 

Jackson ends up staying for dinner, but ends up sitting next to Jaebum since Yugeom’s place has always been next to his sister and he refused to give it up. Hwasa doesn't seem to mind as Jaebum had given up his seat in front of her for the one in front of Yugyeom, avoiding my glare. After multiple staring contests with Y/n, I finally give up side eyeing Jackson and instead opt for talking to Yugyeom about how his dance practices have been going. Now they're in their break for winter he has been at the studio for the same amount of time he would be in school for. He’s come a long way since he first wanted to follow in Jaebums footsteps and do dance, however their styles are totally different now. Yugeom is already in classes meant for people older than him but he excels at even those. Jaebum still does dance from time to time but has focused more on writing and composing now a days, meanwhile Hwasa has started to take vocal lessons. 

 

As i'm listening to yugyeom go on about the new dance he just made up and his teacher liked, my phone starts ringing and I see it's Hobi. Frantically I answer it and go into the other room. “Hoseok what is it. We're in the middle of dinner and they are in the other room and you know how good she can hear not to mention Yugyeom somehow knows i'm hiding something.”

 

“Hyung, I need you to take them tomorrow, Namjoon’s parents are coming to visit and he insists on cleaning the entire house. Entire. House. Even Hani’s because she's coming back in a few days-”

 

“Hani’s coming back?”

 

“Yeah she's bringing her new boyfriend for us to meet. On christmas they're going to go to his family the day after christmas but that's-”

 

“She has a boyfriend?! Of how long?! And he's staying with you guys for like 2 weeks?!”

 

“Hyung! The you-know-what’s! I need you to take them tomorrow.” 

 

“Hoseok i don't know if I can take t-he news that she has a boyfriend so suddenly! Why am i the last to find out about this. Did you know?” I ask turning to see Y/n staring at me suspisciously from the doorway. 

 

“Hani? Yes. Why do you seem nervous?”

 

“Is that Y/n? Tell her I said hi” Hobi says excitedly.

 

“Jagi, Hobi says hi. Also Hobi I guess I can. I will think of something.” I say hanging up the phone. “Did you need something?”

 

“If you want any of the mochi i picked up on the way here you better go claim it now before the kids eat it all.”

 

“You bought mochi and did not tell me?! And let them get to it before me?!” I ask offended before dashing off to the table again.

 

*******************

 

“Eomoni we're leaving now! Saranghae” Hwasa says dashing out the door before there is a reply. 

 

“Don't stay out too late! I want you back before dinner or at least tell me where you're eating dinner” Eomoni shouts from the other room where her and Yugyeom are watching TV and cuddling Holly. 

 

“I will” I shout before following Hwasa. “Hwasa slow down! You're going to trip in those shoes!”

 

“Oppa you would be amazed at what I could do in these shoes” she says but slows none the less knowing that i'm too overprotective to let her roam the streets alone. Finally solar is over her.. time.. which i hate to think about because i've heard the stories. It's not like when animals have heats, well it's not that intense at least, it's just a mild case of heightened… sexual desire? Either way everyone gets times like those despite your status. Since she's over it, we're all meeting up at the bowling place that's close enough for all of us that we could walk or take a short taxi without sitting in traffic for 3 hours. 

 

“So. Whatcha gonna do when you see her? Finally going to confess? Since you know you're like, the whole reason i couldn't see her and could only talk to her without you being home” she says with a sly smirk.

 

“You know you really should've been a fox for halloween. Would’ve suited you a lot better than that angel thing you went for” I snark back. 

 

“Ooo that's not a bad idea! I would look amazing in fox ears and a tail. I should keep that in mind for next year” she hums causing me to groan because not only do I not want to picture that, nor think about what my best friends reaction will be to her dressing as a fox would be.

 

“Hwasa!” Jackson shouts when we enter. Of course he ignores me completely instead engulfing her in a hug causing her to laugh. 

 

“Hi to you too Jackson” I scoff walking over to the lane they got. Since Solar and Seungri got here first they went ahead and got a lane and everyone shoes since we do this so often it would be hard to not remember everyones shoe sizes. Jooheon laughs and pats my back while Wheein makes a scoffing sound similar to mine when her best friend continues standing there talking to Jackson for a bit. 

 

“What’s that about?” Solar asks coming up behind me, causing me to jump and almost knock the drinks she was carrying out of her hands. Ignoring the others laughs and Moonbyul complimenting her on scaring the infamous Min Jaebum, i slow my heart rate and apologize. 

 

“I thought she would’ve told you. If not her then Wheein” i say earning a protest that it's not her job to fill in everyone on the gossip. “They finally got together-”

 

“Hwasa kissed him, Hyung pushed Jackson up against a wall, Mrs.Min and Yugyeom watched the show unfold when Mr.Min came in and found out what happened. I didn’t get to see it because i said I would take Bam home and watch Sanha and MJ until Aunt Kyuri was done. We agreed it would be best if the little ones didn’t hear that” Jooheon cuts in. 

 

“Yeah. Abeoji finally let up after Eomoni convinced him, and now he just glares at him from time to time. He told me and Yugyeom to keep an eye on those two because they act like Eomoni and Abeoji and he doesn't want them to end up like Aunt Kyuri and Uncle Sehun, meaning mating so young” I shrug. “Let me help you with these” I say taking the drinks from her and putting them on the little table in between the two lanes we got. 

 

“Aw what a gentleman. If only he would just confess already” Moonbyul mumbles. 

 

“Ew no. I don't want to watch that awkward confession, nor watch anyone confess to anyone if i'm honest.” Seungri says. 

 

“Plus think of how awkward they would be after it” Mark replies, causing Moonbyul to laugh. 

 

“Leave Oppa alone. How can you not be adjusted to it yet?” Wheein says, glancing up to see Hwasa making her way over before she gets up to meet her halfway. 

 

“Anyway! Bowling. Boys vs girl's?” Jooheon asks and everyone seems to agree. The teams end up being me, Jooheon, Seungri, Mark, and Jackson on the one team and Hwasa, Moonbyul, Solar and Wheein on the other. Since the teams are uneven we agree that someone of their team can go twice or they can switch people depending on who’s doing good on their 5th turn. Moonbyul is putting up a good fight with Mark on how many strikes a person can get in one game, the couple always having been competitive when it comes to games, Seungri laughing when Moonbyul sulks from getting a spare instead of a strike to match marks last turn. Soon enough drinks are empty and people are getting hungry so I offer to go get snacks and drinks, Solar blushing slightly when she says she will come along to help. 

 

It's awkward to say the least as we stand in the arcade room by the concessions waiting for our order to be ready, well if i'm honest it's more than awkward. It's only been a day since Solar could leave the house but her scent is still heightened to the point that i'm biting my lip to stop from saying anything stupid. Solar’s voice startles me when she finally talks.

 

“Jaebum…. Do you uhm…. How do I put this…. Do you.. Like me?”

 

“Solar that's a stupid question. I wouldn't hang out with you if i didn’t.”

 

“No- Not like that… like… as in-” she gets cut off when one of the people working passes by and winks at us, giving us a thumbs up before seeing out confused faces and points above us before walking off. Of course it's the holiday season and people decorate so naturally places where a lot of people go will too. Looking above us we see mistletoe, the most cliche winter tropes there could be. And we happened to be standing underneath a bunch of it. Solar’s eyes grow wide as i groan and curse myself silently for not paying attention. 

 

Looking at her stunned face as she stares up at the offending object, I decide something. “Well it's tradition isn't it?” I say and pull her close to me before placing a peck on her lips. 

 

“What-”

 

“I'm sick of the teasing. I just..” I sigh, “I never knew when the right time was to do it or the others were always around or it was the little ones or-” i'm cut off by her laughing.

 

“I get it Jaebum, you don't have to explain” she smiles before leaning up and places her lips on mine, leading to more than just a simple peck. Her arms wrap around my neck and she plays with the hair at the nape of my neck while my hands move to her hips, we stay like that before we hear our order called and pull away from each other. She giggles and grabs a napkin when we go over trying to wipe off some of the dark lipstick she is wearing off my lips so it isn't obvious what had just happened. 

 

“What took you two so long? We had to skip your turns” Mark asks helping take some of the stuff before we drop it. 

 

“We got a lot so of course we had to wait for it” Solar says, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

 

“Mhm. If that's the story you want to tell, I won't say anything” Jackson muses. 

 

“What are you talking about Oppa?” Wheein asks. 

 

“Last I remember Hyung wasn't wearing a merlot colored lipstick” Jackson smirks before continuing, “But i'm pretty sure Solar, who seems to be lacking it slightly now, was.”

 

“How do you even know that color?” Mark looks at his brother. 

 

“Look i get bored when Abeoji drags me to the store so i read the magazines. There's only so many you can read before you end up reading about make up tips and fashion.”

 

“I thought you said you wiped it off!” I turn to a bright red Solar frantically, my face probably just as red, before rubbing at my mouth with a wet napkin. 

 

“I tried! In my defense it's a dark color and I had a dry napkin. I did not think it would be that noticeable-”

 

“Nor did you think it wouldn't be obvious your lips weren’t as dark as before?” Seungri asks looking between the two of us. “Look i just said i did not want to hear or see the confession. I knew this was going to happen one way or another. We know you won't do anything bad to her. I just hope Jinyoung doesn't mind.” he shrugs before setting down his drink and getting up to go bowl his turn. 

 

“Oppa is one of Jaebum’s best friends. I don't think Oppa would care much…” Solar trails off. 

 

“Not to mention he has told Jaebum Oppa to just confess or move on the last time he visited” Hwasa says causing me to glare at her. Of course she had to say that, she doesn't know the meaning of “do not repeat things you weren’t supposed to hear in the first place.


	6. Please read warning, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> If parents fighting, and children blaming themselves slightLY triggers you in any please do not read this chapter. This chapter is very angsty and I will allude to it in chapter 7 so please feel free to skip this chapter and wait until 7. I know this is a touchy subject for some and I do not want to trigger anything so please if you are not okay with this type of thing do not read. I understand completely and chapter 7 will be happier I promise. 
> 
> (My fight scenes don't tend to last for more than a few chapters so 7 will be a lot happier.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see, but that is because I posted the Jimin and Jin things. If you are just reading this now you will not have noticed the changes however for everyone else:
> 
> 1\. I added to the last chapters ending
> 
> 2\. I found out Min Holly is actually a boy (thanks Yoongi's brother -_-) so I went back and changed all of Holly's "she's" and "her's" and what not to "he" and "him" and the like
> 
> Anywho now back to this chapter. This gets kinda angsty. When I wrote the first half my depression and being sick was getting to me so i might've done a thing.... an argument... kinda like in the prequel to this story.... and then I did not want to have to re write it because I wanted to get you guys a new chapter so I kinda just went with it.....? And for the 2nd pov in this chapter (there is only 2 this time) I felt really bad while writing it. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: after talking about all that this seems really out of place but as of right now this story has no smut. I have been debating on adding it or not, I've referenced it but not actually wrote it. So I have a question for you guys. SMUT? YES OR NO? It would really help me if you told me, the prequel was smut and this one is not so far and I am just curious if that is something you guys wanted or not.

“Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Get your asses out here right now!” I shout from the living room. The two men slowly walk out of Yoongi’s private studio whisper yelling at each other, I could listen in but I already know what they're talking about. 

“...Yes Jagi?” Yoongi asks carefully. 

“Why is our son” I say looking pointed at Yoongi before looking at Hobi, “and your nephew playing with a little brown kitten.” I demand raising my eyebrow and looking between the two. “I know for a fact Namjoon would not let you get a cat after having 2 dogs, and I sure as hell know we did not talk about a cat. Explain.” 

“Well uh you see… Hyung here was-”

“Don't put this on me! You started I-”

“There's another one?! Aww! This one is gray! Here kitty” Yugyeom says as Holly runs out of the room with another kitten following behind him. 

“I told you to shut the door!”

“I did!” Hobi shouts back at Yoongi as I glare at the two. 

“No. No, no, and no. You two, studio, now.” I say looking at Yoongi and Hoseok. The two follow me silently while Yugyeom plays with the animals.

“Jagi it's not my fault! Hobi found them on the side of the road and they needed a home and you know how he is so he took them in and then he was like Namjoon won't let me keep them but they need a home and so I agreed to take them if Namjoon got suspicious and then if you got suspicious he was going to take them back and-”

“I couldn't just leave them at the shelter Y/n! Lance and Sophie are too cute and they would have been separated if they were put up for adoption!” Hobi says as I pinch the bridge of my nose. 

“I'm telling Namjoon.” Is all I say before I start to head out. 

“What? Jagi you can’t! You know he will say no to Hobi!”

“Do you understand what you have done?!” I hiss, spinning around and looking between the two. “They have collars! Yugyeom knows they're pets! If Namjoon says no, then I have to say yes. Not because I want them no. I already have 3 kids, a dog, and a husband, I don't need 2 cats. I have to say yes because now my son is out there getting attached to them and I can't say ‘sorry sweetie but we have to give them to a shelter or find a new home for them’!”

“Jagi…”

“Y/n…”

“No- just. Don’t.” I say walking out and past Yugyeom playing with Holly and the brown kitten while the gray one is curled up on the floor next to him. I go to me and Yoongi’s room, closing the door so Yugyeom can't hear. “Namjoon?”

“Y/n? What's up? I can sense the repressed anger from here… is everything okay?” Namjoon says, picking up after the 3rd ring. 

“No” I sigh and sit on the foot of the bed, explaining the situation to Namjoon. 

“Of course he would do that. I'll be over in a minute. Try not to kill anyone please” he chuckles.

“Do you even know me? I locked the door to the room because I know he's going to try to come say something. If I see either one of them right now they probably won't be unharmed by the time you get here.” 

 

“Y/n open the door. It's me” Namjoon says. 

“It's not just you and I already told you what's going to happen.” 

“Jagi please. We need to talk. You're acting childish” Yoongi says causing me to narrow my eyes. 

“I'm acting what?” I ask opening the door. 

“Y/n” Namjoon says warningly. 

“No- Don't Y/n me. You aren't the one that has to worry about 3 kids, a job, a dog, running a household and a husband that likes to pull stunts like this and now I may have to tell our 14 yr old son we can't keep the cats he is now attached to” I seethe glaring at Yoongi. “Yet I’m the childish one. Okay.” 

“You act like I’m not their Abeoji and I don't play a part in their lives. I help with Holly and you don't do everything around the house by yourself!” 

“Guys don't fight. This is my fault. I’ll tell Yugyeom-”

“We're keeping the cats.” Namjoon says. I saw them on the way in. They're pretty cute and I know Hani always a cat. She may not be home a lot, but she’ll enjoy it, Taehyun loves cats, Mickey and Rapmon are fine with them I’ve learned. Plus, there are less things to worry about. We only have one kid at home. You have 3, I know that's hard just from when he had Hani and Taehyun together.” 

“Wait we can?! This is why I love you” Hobi says to Namjoon. 

“We're having a talk about this whole hiding it situation and you are explaining to Yugyeom” Namjoon says, Hobi hangs his head and agrees before turning to me and apologizing. Still glaring at Yoongi, who is glaring back at me, I tell him it's fine before he heads off to tell Yugyeom. “Y/n. You need to come with me for a bi-” 

“No” I say walking past them and to the living room. “Yugyeommie, Eomma is going out for a bit. I love you” I say kissing the top of his head while he plays with the animals with Hobi before putting on my shoes and coat and leaving the house. 

 

“Y/n?” B asks opening the door, and letting me in. 

“Unnie I’m going to kill him.”

“Who? What are you talking about? What has gotten you so mad?” Going to the kitchen we sit at the counter drinking the coffee she had just made as I tell her the story. 

“Every time you two fight it's like this. Both of you are so stubborn and neither of you ever want to concede to the other. You could easily end it since you're an alpha but because you care about him too much to do that, you don't and your fights last for days. I haven't seen you this mad since college though. You can't be like this Y/n, you have kids now.”

“I know, I know. I should be the bigger person. But I’m the one who always has to say no to the serious things. He doesn't. I don't want to be resented by our kids and he doesn't get that. I really wanted to rip his throat out Unnie. I said bye to Gyeommie and left.” 

“If he doesn't leave then you do” she sighs before my phone starts ringing.

“What do you want Yoongi...No. I never said you don't help around the house or- Stop twisting my fucking words! That's not what I said and you know it. Now who is the one being childish” I hiss and glare at the mug in front of me. 

“Y/n. Stay here for the night okay? You two can't fight like this in front of the kids” B says putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and give her a grateful yet wary smile.

“No Yoon- Stop cutting me off! Whatever! I'll be back when I’m back. Goodbye.” I say and hang up the phone without listening to his response. 

“Eomoni! I’m back! Oh- Aunt Y/n. How are you? If I knew you, we're going to be here I would've just told Jaebum and Hwasa to come with me.”

“They had a fight so Y/n is staying over here tonight. Don't worry it's nothing serious, just them being stubborn again” B explains causing Solar to respond with an “Ohhhh” before she comes over and gives me a hug. 

“Well I guess I should tell you both what happened….” She trails off before leaning on the counter and going into the story of what happened at the bowling center. 

*******************

“That's okay. I'll just have to come over often to play with them. They're so soft and cute! Plus, Holly likes them. I could bring him and he could play with the other dogs and cats.” I shrug 

“You're welcome anytime buddy” uncle Namjoon says ruffling my hair before him and uncle Hobi say goodbye. 

“Appa? Where did Eomma go?” 

“I have no idea Gyeommie. I wouldn't pay it much attention. Probably just something for work” Appa says distractedly before going into his studio. 

“Gyeommie we're back! We got you a present! Well I did. Oppa was too busy making everyone want to puke with Solar Noona” Hwasa says throwing off her shoes and plopping down on the couch with a big plastic bag next to her. “Here” she tosses it to me and there's a giant plush that I wanted from the last time we were there because it was so cute. “Bam-ah wanted one, too right? We had enough to get the both. I think he wanted one…” 

“Yeah he did, thanks Noona.” 

“Why does it smell like cat and anger?” Jaebum asks walking in. 

“Well… Lance and Sophie, Appa and Uncle Hobi’s cats, were here. I think Eomma and Appa fought. She left an hour or so ago and he hasn't left his studio since. Something seemed off when Eomma was saying goodbye” I say. 

“Ah- Don't worry about it Gyeommie. I'm sure it's nothing. You know how they are” Jaebum ruffles my hair as he walks to go get something to drink. “I'll talk to Appa in a minute” he says getting a hum from me and Noona. 

When he comes back he seems fidgety and nervous. “So Appa said we can order something for dinner. He will just eat leftovers later because he's not hungry right now…” 

“Oppa?” Hwasa furrows her eyebrows and looks up from the book she was reading. “What's-” he cuts her off with a look he thinks I don't know the meaning of but I've seen Eomma use it a lot. Being the youngest I notice a lot of stuff. “-for dinner then? I'm always up for chicken!” 

“You chose last time it's Gyeommie’s turn.”

“I like chicken. Last time Noona wasn't allowed to pick chicken. We haven't had it in a while” I shrug. “We should get some of the ones Eomma likes so she doesn't scold us again” I laugh. 

“Chicken it is! I knew you were my favorite brother” Hwasa says. 

“Eomma… She's not eating dinner with us. Hey can you go order the chicken? The menu is in the kitchen” Hyung asks me. I shrug and walk off to find the menu when I see Hyung sit next to Noona and it looks like they're talking about something serious. I may not have my status yet but hearing is still good so I move closer to hear what they're saying. 

“He said that to her?! I mean I know what she said was kinda much too but he said that. While she was mad? And thinks that's he's not at fault?” 

“Well to be fair they both are Hwasa. But if he didn't hide the cats then…”

“Eomoni’s not coming back, tonight is she?” 

“I don't know when she's coming back. Abeoji said he doesn't know and to not worry about it but-” 

“We can't not worry about it! The last time they fought like this was when Yugyeom was 4 and it lasted for a week. I know that trip to the beach Eomoni planned for us while Abeoji had ‘work’ was because they fought. I may have been 6 but I knew. I don't know about Gyeommie but we can't just tell him that Eomoni isn't coming back-” 

“Hwasa lower your voice! He's in the other room!” Hyung hisses before I back away and go to the kitchen, ordering the food to not seem suspicious. I was going to wait to see when they were gonna say something about what's going on to me but I realize that's not going to happen. 

“I heard you earlier. I know Appa and Eomma are fighting. I know she left and that nobody knows when she will be back. Were you even going to tell me? I'm not a little kid anymore” I spit out looking between the two who seem startled. 

“Wha- Yugyeom. I'm still your Hyung you can lose the attitude. You shouldn't worry about them. This happens. They're both stubborn and neither wants to give in. Eomoni isn't coming home tonight no.” 

“Gyeommie we know you're not a little kid. It's just Eomoni and Abeoji are idiots sometimes okay?” Noona says gently. “We can always call Eomoni- watch” she says dialing Eomma’s number. 

“Hwasa? Is everything okay? You never call me; I only ever get texts” Eomma says. 

“We know about what happened. Gyeommi too. When will you be home? Where even are you? Abeoji hasn't left the studio” Hyung says. 

Eomma sighs into the phone. “I'm at aunt B and uncle Jin’s. I'll be home tomorrow don't worry I just… It's better if I'm not there tonight. Don't worry I'll pick up food on my way. Did you eat?” 

“Yeah we got chicken” I say causing her to sigh but this time there's a hint of a laugh. After that Noona tells us the story of Hyung and Solar Noona while he blushes and interjects with “it did not happen like that” or “Hwasa!”. 

 

“Bambam?” I ask holding up my phone to see the screen. 

“What's up? Did you see the plushes that the Hyung’s and Noona’s got us? Now we have matching ones!” He says excitedly showing the pillow he's cuddling. “Why such the late call? Why didn't you just text?” 

“Eomma and Appa got in a fight and she left. She's staying with aunt B and uncle Jin tonight. I know they'll get over it but” I sigh. 

“But you still don't want to have to deal with it?” 

“I think it was my fault too. Eomma knows how much I love pets so she probably thought I'd want to keep them- but I'm good with just Holly. He's already a handful as is.” 

“You can't blame yourself Gyeommie. Things like this happen. Just forget about it. Hey next time you're over or I'm over whichever one. Will you finish teaching me that dance?” He says. 

“You could barely handle the chorus Bammie.” 

“But I've got it down now! Come on please~” he says making cute faces. I sigh and nod getting silent cheers from him and before I know it the subject has changed to some new girl group Bam heard of and wants me to check out. 

The face time ends up with me and Bam whisper singing like we're at karaoke to just me singing. When I look over to see why stopped I realized the song was a slower one and that he finally fell asleep. Rolling my eyes, I laugh and put the phone next to me. “Night Bam” I chuckle, an “I love you” almost slips out of my mouth but my eyes fall shut before it can become more than just a thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Uh... Hi... How's it going?... Have you been good? That's good... 
> 
> This is so late. Like it's been a month. I am so sorry. I've been so busy with things (college and other writings) and just life that I haven't had time to write. 
> 
> Howeverrrrrrrrr
> 
> NEW CHAPTER WHOOP WHOOP AND ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS TIME~~~
> 
> Which means not only fluff (the angst really doesn't last long in these things....) but it also means Christmas fluff and I added more Yugbam~~. 
> 
> These two are still young (-ish) so It's still the awkward teenage "we're best friends and we like eachother but I'm not gonna admit it but it's really obvious to everyone but us" which is kinda hard to write but is also pretty fun. 
> 
> With that said I don't know how often I'll update, there is going to be a christmas chapter somewhere around Christmas... (May be a few days after and if it is it'll be a very long mix of christmas and New Years.) 
> 
> Anywayyyyyyy I hope you enjoy this fluffly chapter. Like just imagine young Yugbam on a sugar high- good luck

“Abeoji?” I look over and find Hwasa standing at the door of the studio; Holly is asleep in her arms and a plate of food in her hands. I'm surprised that he hasn't woken up and tried to eat it yet. 

 

“What are you still doing up? You should be asleep” I sigh spinning around in the chair to face her. 

 

“I came to get some water and saw the plate in the fridge. You can't skip meals no matter how mad you may be” she says setting the plate in front of me; she sits on the couch curled up with Holly now in her lap. 

 

“I know. I'm sorry to worry you.” 

 

“She's at Aunt B’s and Uncle Jin’s place. She said she's bringing breakfast in the morning. Oppa told me the story. You were both acting childish” she comments casually. “You're right that she doesn't do everything but she does do a lot. You're busy with the studio and writing so you don't see it. She basically has to take care of 5 kids if you include Holly because sometimes you're so focused you don't eat. Nobody blames you, we know how much it means to you and you spend plenty of time with us. And when Eomoni is busy you do what she does. So honestly you both we're acting childish.” The end of her sentence ends off in a yawn and I can tell she's fighting sleep. 

 

“I know. We're just stubborn. This is nothing compared to how we used to be but you're right” I sigh starting to eat. “You should go back to bed.” 

 

“I can't trust you to finish that” she narrows her eyes at me; I chuckle at how well she knows my habits. She tells me the story of what happened with Jaebum and Solar; immediately I think that I have to have a talk with him tomorrow. When she stops mid sentence I look up and see her fast asleep on the couch. Shaking my head I put a blanket over her and find one of pillows in the room and put it under her head; kissing her forehead I whisper goodnight and turn off the light in the room, bringing my plate to the sink and deciding to check up on the other two. 

 

Yugyeom’s door is cracked open and I see him fast asleep; phone next to his head in what I can only assume is a call to BamBam. Shutting the window that left open, I brush the hair out of his face and plug in his phone that is almost dead; the cord probably got disconnected while he slept. 

 

Jaebum’s room is cleaner than usual however, I still almost trip over a pair of pants that were left on the floor. Half of his bed is occupied by books, probably studying for a test after break is over so he won't have to later. Putting the papers in the books as a sort of placeholder, I stack them up and move them to his desk; I must have perfect timing because not even a minute after that he moves and would have knocked everything off the bed. 

 

On the way to head back to the studio I hear the front door being opened; on high alert mode, I grab the closest thing to me which was a shoe, admittedly not the best weapon but it was all that was close. I stand by the door ready to strike and throw the shoe aiming at where someone's head would be. 

 

“You know if I was taller that probably would've hit me in the head” someone says dryly. 

 

“You're back” I say my eyes widening slightly. “It's not morning.” 

 

“You're right it's not. I bought the stuff to make donuts for the kids when they wake up” Y/n says walking in and putting the bag on the table. “Thought it would be a nice family activity…” 

 

“Look, I've been thinking and-” 

 

“Don't.” 

 

“You came back yet you're still mad. Honestly least we could do is talk it ov-” I'm cut off mid sentence from shock when Y/n wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. 

 

“I'm sorry” she mumbles. “Let's just pretend it never happened. The kids are asleep right?” 

 

I peck the top of her and wrap my arms around her as well. “Yes they are. Hwasa brought me dinner and fell asleep in the studi-” 

 

“What?! She can't sleep in there she’ll hurt her back!” 

 

Rolling my eyes I bring her to the studio to show Hwasa and Holly snuggled together. “Do you really want to wake that up?” 

 

“No but we have to. I'll take care of her; will you put the stuff in the bag up?” She asks and I nod watching her wake up Hwasa and tell the still half asleep girl to go to her own bed. With Holly in her arms she sleepily nods; as I'm putting the last few items up Y/n comes in and helps. 

 

“So are we really not going to talk about it?” 

 

“We both acted stupid and I don't give you enough credit. I'm sorry. There we talked about it.” 

 

“Always short and to the point huh?” I chuckle and peck her forehead. “I'm sorry too. I know act like the kids sometimes and I'm going to try to play bad cop more. It's late, we should sleep especially if we're making donuts tomorrow. Maybe we should decorate tomorrow while we're at it” I suggest looking down at her. 

 

After a small playful argument about decorating and if we're having a theme, which she wants, or we should just put up everything we have, which I said. It's decided that her and Hwasa will get their way since last year nothing matched so it's only fair. Once in bed I'm shocked yet again by Y/n’s actions when she curls into my chest; it's not that she never does it it's just normally i'm the one that cuddles her not the other way around. 

 

“You really do make a horrible Alpha you know.” 

 

“I will still hurt you. Don't try me” she says glaring up at me and digging her nails into my skin slightly. 

 

*******************

 

“Jagiya~..... Yoongz. Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Yah! Min Yoongi wake your ass up!” I shout pushing him off the bed. 

 

“What the fuck was that for?!” 

 

“One. I wanted revenge. Two. You have to go find the Christmas stuff. You know as soon as they see the donuts they're going to know it's decorating. I completely forget we do this every year before decorating” I whine. 

 

“Didn't have to push me off the bed. There are other ways to wake a guy up you know” he smirks getting back on the bed. 

 

“Like this?” I ask kissing along his jaw before biting his mark. 

 

“Ow! Yah! You bit me! And not the good sexy kind of bite! That hurts!” He shouts rubbing a hand over it. 

 

“I could've bit you harder. Now go go” I motion my hands to the door. 

 

“And what are you gonna do?” He raises an eyebrow. 

 

“I have to go wake up the kids and deal with the chaos that is telling them what's happening today and that they're not getting out of helping decorating despite if they had plans or not.”

 

“.....I'll go find the stuff” he nods heading out. 

 

“Good boy! Maybe if you stay good you'll get a treat” I coo at him. 

 

“I'm not Holly you know. Just because we're a tiny bit wolf doesn't mean I'm a dog” he pouts. 

 

“I couldn't tell” I laugh walking past him. 

 

“I'll get you for that later” he says following me out. 

 

“I'm so threatene- Since when did we have seven kids?” 

 

“Since when we're our kids up before nine am on a day with no school” Yoongi asks staring at the seven kids in various places between the living room space and the kitchen. 

 

“Eomma!” 

 

“Eomoni!” 

 

“Aunt Y/n! Uncle Yoongi!” 

 

“Yes yes I'm back; hello; hi. I was expecting to wake up to three kids. Not seven. Not that I don't love you four but why are you here?” I ask as Yoongi drapes his arms over my shoulders and rests his chin on my head, no doubt trying to go back to sleep. “When did you get so heavy” I mumble. 

 

“I just got back yesterday and came by to say hi. Plus Solar wanted to come and when asked why I realized I had to tell Jaebummie that even if he's like family I will hurt him if he hurts her” Jinyoung smiles innocently. 

 

“And you two?” Yoongi hums. 

 

“I heard Jinyoung hyung came back and I wanted to see him and then found out he was coming here and I wanted to see Gyeommie” Bam says. 

 

“I live downstairs and followed Jinyoung Hyung up here to say hi to Hwasa” Jackson says. 

 

“I don't foresee that explanation helping you in any way” Yoongi narrows his eyes. 

 

“Do I have to yell at you again? Calm down overprotective. You already scared the boy. And you act like Jinyoung hasn't said something when he found out, he already threatened Jaebum for you. Just go find the stuff” I laugh pushing Yoongi away from me. He glares at the two boys before leaving to go find the stuff. 

 

“What stuff?” Yugyeom asks. 

 

“We're making donuts this mor-” 

 

“Donuts!!!!! That means Abeoji is going to find the Christmas stuff!!” Hwasa shouts.

 

“Why does donuts mean Christmas?” Bam asks. 

 

“Dunno” Yugyeom shrugs, “it just does.” 

 

“You don't know because you weren't born yet” Jinyoung ruffles his hair. “Aunt Y/n challenges abeoji to a breakfast cook off on the day we were planning on decorating the two houses. Abeoji made pancakes but Auntie made donuts and of course everyone liked the donuts over the pancakes.” 

 

“Jin oppa was a sore loser that day” I laugh. “After that since your brother and sister liked them so much me and Abeoji decided to make it a thing. I said I was gonna bring back breakfast. Don't realize I bought the stuff to make them at the time but I thought it would be better to make it a family thing and we still haven't decorated.” 

 

“Which means you four aren't going to get to leave until everything is done to Hwasa and Eomoni’s taste” Jaebum says. 

 

“As if I would leave! Donuts Hyung! D o n u t s” Bam says excitedly, “I’ll help decorate if it mean Aunt Y/n's food!” 

 

“Jinyoung can you help me get the stuff prepared? I don't trust those two” I say pointing to Bam and Gyeommie, “together in the kitchen, Jaebum almost dropped the hot oil last time, and Hwasa tries to get Gyeommie to add things to the ingredients pile. Mainly candy.” I ask from the kitchen. 

 

“Come on. Candy cane donuts with chocolate and sprinkles?! I can't be the only one that thinks that would be good” Hwasa defends. 

 

“You sound like Abeoji. Always trying to try out new things” Solar laughs. 

 

“I would offer to help Uncle Yoongi but….” Jackson trails off. 

 

“Yeah. Let him do that himself. He's still mad I bit him.” 

 

“You bit him?! Eomoni! The k-” 

 

“Hush! Not that kind of bite! It's cause he wouldn't wake up so I bit him. You shouldn't even know about that” I narrow my eyes at Jaebum. “If Abeoji would've heard you say that-” 

 

“Say what?” Yoongi asks coming back in with a few boxes. 

 

“I don't know. Eomma said she but you and then Hyummmmph mmmph!” Yugeyom tried to explain before Jaebum lurches forward and covers his mouth. 

 

“Eomoni just said she but you and then nothing! Right Gyeommie?” He asks hesitantly letting go. 

 

“You know I can see through your lies right? I've raised you you're entire life.” 

 

“Oh what's that Eomoni? You need my help? Okay!” Jaebum laughs heading over to me and Jinyoung while I just shake my head and sigh. 

 

*******************

 

“I can't believe you've never told me about this!” Bambam says hitting my arm with the hand he's not covering the entire surface of the donuts he made with sprinkles. 

 

“I never thought it was important. We've only decorated with Jinyoung Hyung, Solar noona, Aunt B and Uncle Jin” I shrug. I could've sworn I heard Eomma mumble something about regretting this tradition and saying we can decorate the donuts however we want. 

 

“You guys made me some right? After I've been moving all those boxes alone” Appa says walking in. 

 

“Nope!” 

 

“What! Fine then” he huffs and sneaks a donut off my plate. 

 

“Appa! That's not fair!” 

 

“What? You make the best ones Gyeommie” he says and ruffles my hair. I pout before Bam shoves half a donut in my mouth, there's way too much chocolate and sprinkles on it but I smile anyway. This time I'm positive Eomma says something about regret and sugar highs while Appa just laughs and sticks out his tongue. 

 

“You people eat so slow! Come on I want to decorate already~” Hwasa noona whines. 

 

“Then why don't you and Solar go sort the stuff. We get to decorate our way this year” Eomma says. She grumbles but pulls Solar along with her. 

 

“I'm confused” Jackson hyung says, Bam nodding along. 

 

“We switch. Sometimes Abeoji, Gyeommie and I get to decorate and sometimes Eomoni and Hwasa. They think we don't do a good job when we're in charg-” Jaebum hyung starts before Hwasa noona interrupts him.

 

“It's Christmas. Our house should look like Christmas and winter and not spring and rainbows.” 

 

“There's nothing wrong with mix matched things! And it's not rainbows. We only have Christmas colors… We just use every color….” I protest. 

 

“Exactly. Like if you bought red, green, gold, blue, white, and silver stuff why limit it to certain areas? Just use it all over.” Appa shrugs. 

 

“Because color coordination Abeoji! You can't put white and silver with each other or else it all blends in together!” 

 

“I agree… We have a lot of pink things because Abeoji so we use a lot of reds and golds or else it looks weird and starts to look like Valentine's Day or spring” Solar says making Hwasa pounce on her with a hug. 

 

“Now that I think about Eomma always picks out our decorations and they're colorful but they always go really well… And Appa always gets funny ornaments Eomma lets us put on too” Bam hums. 

 

“Bam~ you're not helping! Now we're never gonna be able to decide again” I whine. 

 

“Stop being a drama queen Gyeommie” Bam laughs, “Let's go help!” He grabs my wrist and pulls me along to where the noonas and Jackson hyung have gathered while Jaebum and Jinyoung hyung stay to help clean up. 

 

“Gyeommie help me put this one up there” Bam pouts trying to jump to reach a certain part of the tree. 

 

“Just do it yourself you're almost there” I laugh. 

 

“Gyeommie~~~” Bam whines and drapes himself on me. “I can't do it. My legs hurt from jumping and if I use something to stand on I could fall and die and then what would you do without a best friend? What would Youngjae hyung do if he found out I was dead! You can't make him sad!” 

 

“And you called me a drama queen.” 

 

“Gyeommie just help him up so he can hang it there. We're trying to get this done before it turns night” Hwasa noona sighs but smiles. 

 

“Fine fine whatever” I sigh and move so Bam can stand on my knee while I steady him. He weighs like nothing and dancing has really been good to my legs so I'm not worried. “Try not to fall.” 

 

“You'll catch me if I do right Gyeommie?”

 

“Maybe~” 

 

He scoffs and hangs it up before getting down and tackling me to the ground. “What do you mean maybe?! You're supposed to catch me!” Bam shouts tickling me, I'm laughing so hard I can't even gather enough strength to push him off. 

 

“Yah Bam, Gyeommie! Stop rolling around by the tree before you bump into it and knock it over” Solar noona laughs. “Why don't you two go and hang these up” she hands us a bunch of string lights and tinsel. 

 

“We've been banned from the tree” I mumble. 

 

“How rude” Bam says before walking off with some tape; I follow along after before he can realize he's not holding anything to actually hang up. 

 

After hanging up the stuff in the living room and by the door, we head back to the living room. Before we can even get back in Jackson hyung stops us and runs over to block our way. “Hyung~ come on let us in!” Bam whines. 

 

“Nope! Tradition!” He laughs, wiggling his eyebrows and pointing to the mistletoe hanging above us. 

 

“Hyung that's for couples. Not friends” I say. 

 

“Yoongi did you put that up? Is that why you wanted me to go over there with you? Honestly you're such a child” Eomma sighs rolling her eyes and pushing Appa away when he tries to hug her. 

 

“Friends can do it too! Traditions are traditions~” 

 

“If I see you trick Hwasa to go under that” Jinyoung hyung says coming up behind Jackson, “or you trick Jaebum to go under it” he looks at his sister, “you both will regret it. Got it? Good.” 

 

“Oppa! I wouldn't do that! I'm a good girl” Solar defends earning a scoff from him and Hwasa noona. 

 

“Can you just let us by?” Bam pleads, getting a head shake in return. 

 

Sighing I turn to Bam and quickly peck his cheek, both of us cringing and making noises of disgust as Jackson laughs and ruffles our hair as we pass by. We complain and go sit on the couch before whispering to each other about how to get him back, neither of us mentioning the barely visible blush on either of our faces as we're too focused on revenge. 

 

It's decided we're going to trick him into going under it with Hwasa so Jinyoung hyung, Jaebum hyung and Appa will see and he will have to deal with him. Bambam yawns as we sit on the couch leaning against each other and the next thing I know he's asleep. I try to stay awake long enough to find the perfect moment but realize I ended up sleeping when Holly jumps on my lap and I bolt up from fright. 

 

“Why’d you move? I was comfy” Bam pouts, “Holly! There you are boy! Where have you been all day?” 

 

“Appa had him in the studio.” 

 

“Who's the cutest puppy? You are! Ya know what Gyeommie. We should set up Holly and Coco.” 

 

“We're not playing dog matchmaker! Especially not between my dog and Youngjae hyungs! She's too old for him!” 

 

“She's not that old! How do you know Holly wouldn't want an older girl” Bam defends. 

 

“Because he's my baby and I said no” I say taking Holly from him and pushing my face into his fur. “Isn't that right Holly? I'm your favorite and you listen to what I say?” I ask getting licks to the face in return. “Told you” I stick my tongue out at Bam. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever” Bam dismisses before leaning in close to coo at Holly again. “I like him better than you.” 

 

“Mean! How could you like my dog more than me! One of your best friends!” 

 

“He's cuter” Bam laughs playing with Holly’s ears. “You're cute too but he's cuter.” Thankfully he's too focused on Holly to ignore the reddening of my ears, if only I was lucky enough to not have Jaebummie hyung notice, and whisper something to the Noonas and other Hyungs, smirking all the while. 

 

“I know I am” I say pushing his side and laughing when he almost falls off the couch. He glares at me before grabbing some extra tinsel and starting to cover me in it. 

 

“Wait wait don't move!” He shouts before getting extra ornaments and a Santa hat and putting it all on me. “It's a Yugyeom tree” he laughs taking a bunch of random and probably unflattering pictures on his phone. Smirking I catch him off guard and turn him into a reindeer candy cane Christmas tree something that looks just as ridiculous. 

 

After taking multiple pictures and selfies Eomma comes in and sees us, instantly walking back out of the room shaking her. Appa comes in after her laughing and tells us to stop messing around and clean up however, not before he takes pictures on his own phone and makes the hyungs and noonas join us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This is late. I ended up being really busy over what was supposed to be my winter break and I missed uploading this on New Years by 19 mins so I am salty. 
> 
> Anyway this ended up being almost 5k. 
> 
> I tried not to rush things but if it does seem rushed I apologize. This round of classes is bad but is almost over (thank god) so updates shouldn't be like once a month now.... 
> 
> At least I hope they won't be. I'm trying. 
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoy this Christmas/New years chapter! I added some stuff that happened in real life to either me or my friends during the holidays. Like monopoly. My friend was at that for about 4 or 5 hours with her family. 
> 
> PS. If you can't have alcoholic drinks or are too young. Welches Sparkling Grape Juice Cocktail. Completely alcohol free, comes in red grape or white grape, resembles champagne. It's a wonderful wonderful thing.

“So I show up at my own house and nobody is there. I have to text Hyungwonnie to find out everyone is at Uncle Seung-Hyun and Aunt Cat’s place” a girl huffs walking in. 

“Hani!! My darling baby girl you're home! I thought your flight got delayed?!” Hobi rushes over and engulfs her in a hug. 

“There were two seats left on the one before us and since we were super early we got offered them.” 

“We?” Youngjae asks from across the room. “You're the only one her-” 

“Did he really? Ugh. Hold on” she sighs stomping back outside. 

“Could this other person be who I think it is~?” I sing song. 

“Eomma please don't embarrass her. He’s not used to the crazy” Hwasa sighs. 

“She got her bluntness from you” I state dryly at Yoongi who splitters saying I'm the same way. 

“Everyone! I'd like you to meet Jihun. My ma-boyfriend” Hani says coming back in dragging a tall boy behind her. “Jihunie come on don't be shy. They're harmless. Except for Appa and Uncle Yoongi… But I trust they’ll be nice” she looks pointedly at the two. 

“We've heard quite a bit about you. You seem like a fine young man” Hobi says smiling and patting his shoulder. 

“I haven't heard a thing! I wanna know. How'd you two meet, how long have you bee-” Kyuril gasps mid sentence. “That's the boy from your performance! Hani how could you not tell me! Of all people! I taught you dance since you were young and you don't even tell me your boyfriend is that good dancer from the showcase you had.” 

“Oh~ are you talking about that one where-” Jiyong covers Mal’s mouth. 

“Kids.” She rolls her eyes but stays quiet anyway. 

“Ignore them” I say to Jihun. “Hani come here I've missed you” I say hugging the girl when she comes sits next to me, Jihun on the other side of her. 

“Hani Noona!” Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae shout before attaching themselves to the girl. 

“Boys calm down” Azura chastises. “Jihun it’s nice to meet you. So you're a dancer?” 

“Well actually I'm a trainee at a company but I do backup dancer work-” 

“He was the best so they had him be the lead-” 

“Hani, darling let the boy talk for himself” Hobi chucks causing Hani to pout. 

“No it's fine” Jihun nervously laughs. “I wasn't the best I was just lucky enough to get chosen to work with such an amazing performer like Hani.” 

“I approve. He compliments you despite knowing how crazy you are like the rest of this family” Hyungwon says before going back to the game him and the older boys are playing. 

“I didn't have to be an omega to hear you almost say mate. You better hope Namjoon Oppa didn't hear it. That's better for at home. But if he gets difficult call me okay sweetie?” I lean over to Hani and whisper, she blushes but nods. 

“I didn't think anyone heard cause they haven't mentioned it” she whispers. 

 

“Eomma when are we leaving again tomorrow?” Yugyeom asks looking up from some games he's playing on his phone. 

“We have to leave around 11 which means you should be going to sleep” Yoongi says. “All of you.” 

“What?! But it's only 10!” Hwasa protests. 

“Yeah and we've gotta wake up, do our gifts, eat, get ready, make sure we have everyone else's gifts and since they moved closer to the school they're 15 minutes away without any traffic.” 

“Fine” Jaebum sighs and closes his laptop. “Let's just go to bed now. You two are hard to wake up anyway.” 

“So are you Hyung!”

“Exactly! Me and Yugy aren't the only ones!” 

“You two are the worst though” he sticks his tongue out. 

“Does Solar noona know how immature you are Hyung?” Yugyeom asks before dashing out of the room to avoid getting hit as Jaebum chases after him. 

“Hwasa make sure he doesn't kill Yugyeom” I sigh hearing a yelp. She groans and follows them mumbling about how I should be more worried about her killing the both of them. 

*******************

“Why do our kids always end up like this on Christmas Eve?” Y/n sighs shaking her head. 

“Because they're a mix of us” I shrug and wrap my arms around her. 

“I gotta admit isn't it a bit early to force Jaebum and Hwasa to their rooms too?” 

“You act as if they'll sleep. I just needed them farther away from our room” I say nipping her shoulder. 

“Now I know why you wanted them to go away” she laughs. 

“I don't know what you mean” I say leaving a trail of kisses up her neck. 

“You're not a good liar” she says turning her head to look at me. I hum and peck her lips. She pulls away rolling her eyes before walking off. “Are you coming? Or can I just go to sleep” she asks raising an eyebrow. 

I smirk and follow her to our room, shutting the door behind us. Sitting on the end of the bed I pull her into my lap, “You know. I just remembered you saying something a few days ago about if I got out the decorations I would get something. I never did get that.” 

“Oh so you can remember not having sex yet you forget birthdays of your own children.” 

“It was one time! One. Time. I had been in the studio all day and night when you asked me” I groan burying my face in the crook of her neck. 

“There there” she pats my head, “you're not a horrible father just ye-” she breaks off in a gasp when I bite at the mark on her neck. “So that's how you want to play huh?” 

“Maybe. What are you gonna do about it.” 

“Just because I normally let you have your fun thinking you control the shots- doesn't mean I have to today” she whispers close to my ear. Suppressing a shudder I lean back to look at her, and to get away from her evil little tricks. 

“That's cute Jagi. You think you're secretly in charge. Don't you remember me saying you're the most submissive alpha I've ever met?” 

“Don't you remember whimpering like a little puppy when I told you to mark me?” She smirks before leaning forward and kissing along my neck. “Face it. I just let you have your fun or else you get all pouty.” 

“I do not get pouty!” I protest causing her to raise an eyebrow. “I don't pout.” 

“Mhm. Sure” she says pushing my shoulders back so I'm laying down. “If that's what you want to think.” She trails her hands down my chest before getting to the hem of my shirt and just playing with it. 

“Come on we have to wake up early” I whine. 

“Eager much” she chuckles. I growl and slip my hands up under her sweater and pull it off. 

“You're just moving too slow” I groan when she starts grinding down. 

“Says the old man” she laughs pulling off my shirt. 

“Whatever” I scoff pulling her down into a kiss, kissing along her neck and down her chest before her hands go to undo the button on my jeans. 

 

Panting I fall back onto the pillows using my grip on Y/n’s waist to pull her down with me. “Okay I admit it. You're not as submissive as you used to be.” 

“Only took you 3 kids to admit it finally” she scoffs above me. Biting her shoulder I push her onto the other side of the bed before getting up and cleaning the mess that was made. I also get a damp towel and wipe off the sweat that had accumulated on the both of us knowing we won't have time to shower before the youngest comes in to wake us up. 

Slipping on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, struggling to get Y/n to move to put on pajama pants. I sigh and just get her into them and a random sweater from somewhere in the room myself. The sweater turns out to be mine when I get a glimpse at it from the moonlight coming through the window. As soon as I lay down she's scooting over to the point she's practically laying on top of me. 

Looking over at the clock I see it's 12:08. “Merry Christmas Jagi” I mumble against her shoulder. 

“Mmph. Merry Christmas” Y/n yawns out in English. I chuckle kissing her cheek knowing that she only slips into her native language when she's super tired and doesn't think about it. 

 

“Appa! Eomma! Come on we wanna open the presents!” Yugyeom whines jumping on top of the bed. 

“Yeah wasn't it you who said we had to get up early?” Hwasa says jumping on the bed next to Yugyeom. 

“What time is it?” Y/n asks. 

“7:30” Jaebum answers. 

“I meant like 8 or 9. Why is it the one day I tell you guys we have to get up early you wake up earlier than needed” I groan putting a pillow over Yugyeom and pretending to go back to sleep. 

“I can’t breathe let me out” Yugyeom groans pushing at me. 

“Yoongi, kill him and i'll kill you” Y/n mumbles. “We still have to go Kuyri and Sehun’s before going to your parents. You kill kim and you're dead.” 

“Exactly so since we have a lot of stuff to do let’s go!” Hwasa says pulling Y/n out of bed before coming around and tugging on my arm. 

“You're never this awake in the morning. What is up with you? What is it you want?” I narrow my eyes looking at her. 

“Why do you think I want something?!” 

“She wants to ride with Jackson on the way to Aunt Kyuri and Uncle Sehun’s” Jaebum smirks.

“Really you don't even want to ride with your family on christmas?” 

“Just let her go. It's their first christmas together. You know Jackson’s a sap just let them go” Y/n says. “Once we get there they're not going to be near us anyway” she laughs.

“Can we open presents then eat Eomoni?” 

“Are you gonna help cook if we let you?” 

“......” 

“Then no Hwasa you can't.”

 

Y/n and I finally let the kids open their presents after they help clean up, noticing that they clean up a lot faster when there's something waiting for them. We give Holly's little stocking filled with a new bone and a squeaky toy, one that we specifically chose because the squeaker isn’t that loud. Hwasa got some new clothes she wanted and the singing lessons she was looking into and didn’t think we knew about. Yugyeom got a new game he and Bam wanted to be able to play together and new dance gear along with new speakers he can use when practicing since he practically wore his old ones out. Jaebum was harder to shop for so we got him stuff to start producing and writing music after he kept coming into the studio when I was working more than he usually does and seemed more interested in it lately. 

The kids got together to make a scrapbook of a bunch of their photos from when they were little up until via Yugyeom’s suggestion, even putting a picture of them in ugly christmas sweaters along with Holly who had a matching one at the end of the book. Y/n denied that she wasn't crying but I saw a tear or two at the effort they put into it. The kids decided to get me a bunch of new music notebooks and pens, a new wireless mouse since Holly chewed on the one I had, as well as take my laptop to get the keyboard replaced as some of the keys had started to stick because of overuse. It was simple but knowing that they knew exactly what to get each other and us made me proud, it showed we had taught our kids to not look over little things when it comes to people and their needs because they may not need some fancy gift but rather something small they could actually use. 

Me and Y/n agreed long ago to not get each other gifts anymore but that hasn't really happened we end up switching every year to repay the other and this time it was my “turn” to get her something. Instead of getting her some mindless piece of jewelry or something, I had gotten her a small necklace in the shape of a music note that had each of the kids birthstones on it and on the back was the date we met on it which I only remember because it was also the day I passed my first big music exam. 

“I hate you~ I thought we said no gifts for real this time.” 

“I couldn't let you beat me. Plus I wanted to give you this, you’ve suffered through enough boring music events and stuff this year” I say receiving a light punch in the shoulder, however based on how that was more of a light shove than anything I know she liked it. After that we send the kids off to get changed, reminding them of the fact they have to see their grandparents so wear something reflecting that. I change into jeans and a dark green sweater before sneaking behind Y/n and slipping the necklace onto her when she's busy putting on a pair of socks. “Beautiful” I smile when she turns around, seeing the necklace stand out against the dark red sweater she's wearing. 

“I’m still mad at you for getting it” she mumbles. 

“You love it.” 

Surprisingly for once we don't have to tell the kids to change, Hwasa has leggins on under her dress that's not short enough to give her grandma a heart attack, and both boys are wearing jeans that don't have rips in them.

*******************

After we finished getting ready we met Jackson and Mark oppa along with Uncle Jimin and Uncle Kook in the lobby. “Hwasa you look so grown up. When did that happen? Where's my cute little Hwasa” uncle Jimin coos when he sees me. I laugh and congratulate him on managing to get Mark and Jackson oppa into button ups. 

“Hey I would've worn one. It's Jackson who protested” Mark defends. 

“I did not Hyung! That was you!” 

“It was both of you” Uncle Kook laughs, “you both throw tantrums when you have to dress up.” 

“Whatever. Come on Hwasa!” Jackson starts pulling me towards the car. 

“Nu uh. The deal was Mark drives, and you take Jaebum and Yugyeom with you. No funny business” Uncle Jungkook says. 

Jackson sighs and I roll my eyes slightly, none of the adults trust us. It's not like anything is gonna happen, we're never alone so all we've gotten do is kiss. Plus Jackson knows if he tries something I'll kill him; he laughed when I said this but I'm not joking as much as he thinks I am. Piling into the car Yugyeom gets the task of sitting inbetween us, the three of us complaining until Mark oppa mentioned Uncle Kook was gonna pay Yugyeom for “his troubles and trauma”. 

“Honestly isn't this a bit overboard?” I sigh. “Nobody acts like this to Oppa and Solar Unnie.” 

“Because they're awkward” Mark oppa laughs. 

“I don't know why people keep saying that. I mean I-” 

“Yugyeom! Remember that time I gave you 5000 won? Yeah. That was a fun time wasn't it” Jaebum glares gritting his teeth. 

“What happened? Tell me” I say turning to Yugyeom. “I'll give you double what he did.” 

“...... You scare me more than Hyung. So one day when I was with Bam, Appa and Eomma had to go to the store so it was just us and we were in my room we heard someone come in. We thought they we're back, they promised ice cream, so we went down to check-” he stops glancing at Jaebum. 

“And…? Come on Gyeommie tell noona everything” I smile evilly. 

“We walked into the living room and Bam saw Noona sitting on Hyungs lap as they were kissing and stopped causing me to bump into him and both of us fell to the floor. That's when they saw us and Hyung paid me to keep quiet.” 

“Dang Jaebums growing up!” 

“Shut up Hyung!”

“Well here is our stop and there's Eomoni and Abeoji!” I smile and jump out of the car calling out for them. 

“Hwasa! Get back here!” 

“Sorry Oppa~” 

 

“Woah calm down there why are you running?” Eomoni asks. 

“I have news~” 

“That doesn't sound good. You deal with it. She's your daught-” 

“Actually Abeoji this interests you too” I smirk, dashing behind Uncle Kook as Jaebum oppa runs up. 

“Hwas-” 

“Yugyeom caught Jaebum oppa and Solar Noona making out on the couch when they thought nobody was home!” I shout sticking out my tongue. 

“Haven't I told you none of you are allowed to have your partner over when one of us isn't home?” Eomoni sighs while Abeoji narrows his eyes at Jaebum. 

“It's not what it sounds like Abeoji!”

“Yes it is. He payed me to keep quiet so whatever you're thinking it's right” Yugyeom says walking past. “Bammie! Youngjae Hyung!” He shouts running inside. 

The rest of us walk in as Abeoji pulls Jaebum oppa and Solar Unnie aside along with Uncle Namjoon. I give an apologetic smile to Solar Unnie who just shakes her head but smiles slightly, probably because now she doesn't have to keep hiding it; she's not good with keeping things like that secret. I turn around when I hear little pats on the floor just in time to catch Sanha and MJ from running into me. 

“Noona!” MJ shouts hugging my leg as Sanha reaches for me to pick him up. 

“Hey cuties” I laugh, “why are you running?” 

“Now where did you two go?” I hear Jackson wonder causing the two boys to squeal. MJ hides behind my legs and Sanha puts his face in my hair as if that will hide him. “Oh hey Jagi. Have you seen MJ or Sanha?” He asks as if he can't see either causing the boys to giggle. 

“Hmmm nope. I haven't. I think they want that way” I point in a different direction. 

“Oh really? Then what's that behind you” he asks and then manages to grab MJ before he can run. “Gotcha!” MJ giggles loudly before Sanha joins him when Jackson starts to tickle the youngest. 

“Noona help” Sanha laughs. 

“Oppa come on quit it” I laugh. 

“My price is a kiss.” 

“Hmm I'm sorry kids I don't think I can help” I say. 

“Noona~! Help!” MJ says struggles to get out Jackson’s hold. 

“Fine. But I get a kiss too got it?” I look between the two and they nod still laughing. 

I kiss Jackson on the cheek, much to his disappointment before Sanha and MJ kiss my cheek just in time before we're called to go to open presents. Aunt Kyuri had managed to sort them into families so that it's easier to open them. It took just about as long one would expect it to with eight families to go through and five dogs trying to tear apart wrapping paper. Once things start to settle down again Jackson pulls me aside. 

“I haven't gotten to see you all day~” he pouts. 

“I've been here. With you. The entire time” I laugh. 

“But other people kept taking you from me. I couldn't give you this till now” he says holding out a small bag. 

“What's this?” 

“Well… I know you cracked your phone screen and so…” 

“You did not buy me a new phone. Jackson! All I got you was that lousy organic stuff you like and you got my phone replaced?! I look like a horrible girlfriend!” 

“Woah woah woah calm down! First: I like that stuff. It's the best gift I could've gotten. Two: I didn't buy you a new phone” he laughs. “Open the bag!” 

I eye him suspiciously and open the bag to find a new phone case that I had wanted and one of those fancy glass screen protectors. “That's for when your phone actually gets fixed” he laughs as I hit his shoulder. 

“You idiot you made me worry!” 

“Sorry” he laughs and kisses my  
Cheek. 

“Thank you though” I smile and lean up to kiss him. He puts his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. 

“Hwasa Noona! We have to leave now where are you?” Yugyeom shouts. 

I sigh. “At least after this Eomoni and Abeoji will be more focused on Oppa and Solar Noona though. Come by later, I'll text you when we get back home” I say kissing him quickly again before running off as he shouts bye. 

 

Going to Halmeoni and Halabeoji’s was more fun than expected. Our actual uncle, his wife and our cousins were there, me and Yugyeom got babied as usual since we're the two youngest out of the kids. We stayed for dinner like we usually do and after that one of the older of our two cousins suggested we play monopoly. We somehow managed to split into teams and find extra pieces to use, me and Yugyeom teamed together since we're both competitive.

What started as a simple monopoly game ended up becoming heated real fast and it finally ended at 11:30 which was a lot later than anyone planned. We ended up getting home around 2 am so on the way home I texted Jackson apologizing and saying I'll meet up with him tomorrow. 

*******************

“I still can't believe you ratted us out” I mumble seeing Abeoji glance at me again. 

“It's not fair only we were being treated like that” Hwasa huffs. 

“Honestly if all of you would just be normal like me and Jihun or Mark and Moonbyul then you wouldn't have problems” Hani Noona laughs. 

“They'll be gone soon enough. Remember we're on babysitting” Jinyoung says looking over to where Sanha and MJ are eating. 

“I love them but why do we have to watch them?” Jooheon pouts. 

“Because we're the older ones and Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam can't be trusted with two small children” Hyungwon deadpans lifting his head off his boyfriend Kihyun's shoulder. 

“Hey! We could watch them!” Bambam protests. 

“Honey I love you but we can't even trust you three alone to watch yourselves” aunt Azura says coming over. “We're heading out now. If you need us text me, Mal or Y/n. We're not drinking tonight- however it would be good if you didn't need us” she smiles in a don't-need-us-because-we-probably-won't-pick-up type of way before leaving with the other adults. Sanha and MJ immediately run over and go to Hwasa and Jackson, those two have either bribed the kids into liking them or the kids are just drawn to weird. 

“It's not so bad we have to watch them. They're easy kids. Plus we can use those three to tire them out” Jackson smirks at Bam, Youngjae and Gyeommie, they sigh already accepting their fate. 

“I'm just glad I can actually ya know, hug or sit next to Solar without getting a death glare” I mumble putting an arm around her waist to steady her as she sits on my lap with her feet propped up on Wheein who rolls her eyes at the action. 

“All I know is that we agreed on a just dance competition- and I plan on winning” Jooheon states setting up the latest Just Dance Game. 

“You know that we have two professional dancers with us and Gyeommie and Jaebum have been in dance since they were really little right?” Seungri asks. 

“It's obvious I'll win” I say. “I've seen those two dance. And Gyeommie is no match for me.” 

“I beat you the last three out of four times Hyung” Yugyeom says looking up from playing Mario Kart on his 3DS with Bam and Youngjae. 

“My remote was low on batteries!” 

“Abeoji literally put new ones in before we played” Hwasa says causing the others to laugh. 

“Rematch then! Highest score gets bragging rights.” 

“You're on Hyung!” 

“I want in on this” Jooheon and Hani Noona say at the same time. 

That's how the endless rounds of just dance start. Hani wins with Yugyeom coming in second in the first round because my remote slipped out of my hand at one point. After that everyone went in turns of four that which turned into a championship that to everyone's surprise Hyungwon won, even Kihyun was surprised. 

The cutest thing was when Sanha and MJ started to try and follow the moves although since they're so young it's more like flailing around. After that it turned into karaoke because we realized MJ and Sanha we're trying to sing along to the just dance songs. We choose a few kid songs for them to sing before they start to get tired so Hani and Hwasa take them upstairs to put them to sleep. Turning the volume down we continue with the karaoke, I was surprised at how good everyone sang, when they tried at least. 

Songs like Bang Bang Bang and Fxxk it weren't taken seriously and ended up being more of a mess than anything. To say the least everyone was surprised when those songs received a score higher than an 80. Once the pizza and chicken we all ordered gets here we all start to calm down more and turn on the countdown, watching the music shows to have something going on in the background. 

Once it hits 11 is when everyone starts putting on the cheesy glasses and hats. By this point we've all had too much cola, Sprite or sparkling grape juice to be calm resulting in a lot of laughing and corny jokes. Surprisingly the three youngest are still awake, they're probably the most awake out of everyone there seeing as Jooheon and Hyungwon fell asleep already. I chuckle when I notice Solar starting to fall asleep as well when her head starts resting on my shoulder more. 

At the one minute mark we wake up the ones who are sleeping so we can all count down together. 

“5….4….3….2….1! Happy New Years!” We all shout keeping in mind the sleeping kids. The couples are all kissing while the people who are single are throwing confetti, telling couples who are getting too heated to mind the children or get a room. Or just simply throwing the confetti at them. 

“Happy New Years” I whisper to Solar who smiles, leans in and kisses me. 

“I never wanted to see my baby sister kissing someone” Jinyoung scoffs throwing confetti at us. 

“Whoo get it Jaebum Hyung!” Jooheon hollers earning the middle finger from me before I pull Solar closer. Breaking away I peck her lips before she mumbles something. 

“What?!” I ask quietly my eyes widening. 

“I- I mean uhh.. I didn't mean to say that I-” I cut off Solar's stuttering by pulling her into a tight hug and whispering something to her before pulling away and seeing her smiling but blushing a bright red. 

“Ooo what did he tell you” Jackson says instantly leaning over. 

“Do you not have anything better to do” I huff. 

“Nope. Now spill” Moonbyul says. “You get all shocked, she gets all blushy. You know we're nosy so one of you needs to spill.” 

“My lips are sealed” Solar says before laughing. “You're not gonna get it out of me. This is one thing that's staying a secret” she winks at me. “For now at least.” After enough endless prodding they eventually give up and find something else to occupy themselves with. 

 

“Wakey!” 

“Time to get up! Come on~” I hear two little voices shout before being pounced on. Groaning I open my eyes and try to get up before I realize Solar is using me as a pillow and Sanha and MJ are running around waking everyone up by shouting at them or jumping on them. 

“I told you setting them loose would wake them up” Aunt Kyuri says causing Uncle Sehun to laugh. “Alright time to get up. Breakfast is now or never and you're helping clean this up.” This earns groans from everyone who's now awake but when Uncle Sehun mentions what's for breakfast everyone perks up at the thought of Aunt Kyuri making Belgian Waffles among other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious to know what Jaebum and Solar said to each other? Think you know what it is? Well you'll just have to wait and see~


	9. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... Abandonment?

Hi~ *sweats nervously* How have you all been..... 

I am going to just jump right in. Okay. 

1\. This story is N O T (today) dead. Jokes aside its not actually dead. School has fucked me up because I'm attending a year round college and ugh. My only break is in December and the rest of the year I'm in classes. 

2\. I am going to continue this. I love this series and I have a general idea of where I'm wanting it to go. The issue besides finding time to write is putting my thoughts onto the paper. Well word document. I'm going to do some more planning (honestly I wing everything, I don't plan things I just write. Even with school work). But I'm going to plan a little so that it will hopefully help. 

3\. I also have a story that I've been working on for some friends. Was supposed to be a Christmas present but I haven't finished so my time is split anyway. 

4\. The main issue.   
w r i t e r s b l o c k   
I have a serious case of writers block. Don't know what I wanna write or how I want to write. I write stuff and then am like "Sadie. Wtf are you doing. This is even worse than your usual writing." 

5\. Solution?   
I've been inspired by a picture I just saw today for a Sabrina the teenage witch AU. Idk if anyone has watched that but it is a childhood fav of mine. The picture is of vmin and when I went to analyze it comically like I do I thought of that show and I've been feeling nostalgic to it lately. I miss that show. So I am ready to dive into this. 

6\. That means while I may be posting a new story (one chapter, or multiple I'm not sure.) This one is on hold until I'm back in the rhythm of things. For anyone that has stuck around thank you so much. For anyone who just found this, It's not over. There will be more love stories and awkwardness and embarassing Yoongi/reader parent moments. I promise. 

That's longer than I thought and if you read all that claps to you. I love you. With that being said I shall take my leave now. I would say look out for the Sabrina the teenage witch AU soon but that's a lie. It depends on classes and time and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah.... hello to anyone still reading this (or hi if you've just found it. Hope you're enjoying.)  
> I am back. Kinda. As you see this is chapter 10 of 11. Yes only 11.   
> Many reasons come into play of why it is only 11 chapters:   
> College is kicking my ass, I fucked myself over and had too many characters, I honestly didn't have a plan going into writing this (when do I ever though....) and I just don't know where to go with it anymore.   
> I contemplated just adjusting the last chapter to be the end but it didn't feel right so here is a Hwasa, Yoongi pov chapter. Next and final chapter will be Y/N, Yugyeom because I wanted to give him some more attention before I end it. There may or may not be a small Jaebum part if I can actually figure out what to write for him but if not then sorry.  
> I am thinking about writing small oneshot type things to continue this crazy au story thing I've made for myself as I do like it but for now I think it is best to end it before I write things that just aren't good enough and would be a waste of time for you to read. 
> 
> Anyway this is a super long note, if you read it all I applaud you and will send you a virtual cookie, or piece of cake, or pie, whatever you like, I bake lots of things ha.   
> Here is the chapter though, enjoy(?)
> 
> (is this chapter even good? idk what I am doing anymore it's been so long)

“How long are you going to keep staring at them. Just leave them be they're fine. Bam, Youngjae and Gyeommie are there. Plus if Jackson tries anything you know Jaebum won't allow it and do you really think Hwasa is gonna let them do anything? She teases them when they just say hi to each other.” 

“Fine” I sigh and shut the studio door. “I miss when they were little. I didn't have to worry about anything.” 

“Jackson has been pining after your daughter since they were like 6 and 7.” 

“But she rejected him then like the good girl she used to be. Now she's not little anymore and-” 

“Just stop there” Y/n laughs as I go back to sit in the chair by the desk. She gets up and stands behind me before starting to play with my hair. “You know. I kind of miss when you'd dye your hair a bunch of colors.”

“Aren't I too old for that?” 

“Exactly why I said kind of.”

“Are you calling me old?! You're only 3 years younger than me!” 

“Keyword younger.” 

“Meaning you're still young enough to have another kid right?” I spin around putting my arms around her waist and pulling her stand in between by legs ignoring her glare. 

“I am not having another kid just because you don't want to let go of the ones we have now. You want another kid get another puppy.”

“I can't do that! What would my poor Holly think! Don't worry I will never replace you” I say leaning around Y/n to see Holly on the couch. Holly looks up at the sound of his name before putting his head back down and closing his eyes. 

“You still have Gyeommie. He's only turning 15. You still have time.” 

“Exactly! He's turning 15! Once they learn their status it's like they don't need us anymore. And what if he's like me? I already have to deal with Jackson and making sure Jaebum doesn't do something stupid. I don't want to worry about another person.” 

“Okay. First. You need to calm down. You are getting way too distressed about this” Y/n chuckles cupping my face and using her thumbs to decrease my eyebrows. “Second. Nomatter what status he is you'll still have a fit when he finds someone.” She says before mumbling under her breath. 

“What do you mean he's already found someone?!?!”

“Ugh you and your stupid hearing. Is this why I could never get away with anything when we were younger?” 

“No that was just your fault. I only learned to decipher your mumble like 6 years ago.” 

“I need to start mumbling in English. You're English still isn't great. Won't be able to understand me then will you?” She sassed with a triumphant smirk on her face. 

“You and and all of our kids speak English. I may not speak it well but I understand it.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You don't.” 

“I do though. I remember telling you that a lot.” 

“Then I hate you too” I laugh pecking her lips. 

“Ewww” someone says from the doorway before there's muffled questions from the living room. “Appa and Eomma are kissing. I'm never going to get them again” Yugyeom shouts walking back. 

“We should see what they wan-” I’m cut off a by a squeak as Holly throws a squeaky toy onto the floor and then jumps down, picks it up and runs out into the living room. “I swear that dog loves our kids more than me.” 

“Holly probably does” Y/n pats my head. 

 

“What is it you guys needed?” 

“Appa can we go to the skate park?” 

“Sehuns?” I ask and the 7 kids nod. “Why” I ask suspiciously. 

“Because there's nothing to do here and Mark Oppa is teaching Moonbyul Unnie how to skate and me and Solar Unnie have a bet about how many times she's gonna fall.” 

“She gets that from you” I turn to Y/n who rolls her eyes. 

“Yes you can go. But you've gotta take Holly on a walk and no leaving those 3 on their own.” 

“Eomma~ We're not kids anymore-” 

“Yugyeom none of you are even 15 yet. Listen to your mother and brother when you're out.” 

“Fine” He sighs leaning back on Bam pouting. 

“If we wanna see we're gonna have to leave now” Jackson says. The kids all get up and put on their shoes and get Holly and a few things for him before leaving. 

“Is it a good idea to let them go on their own?” 

“They're not kids. You know Jaebum and Jackson won't let anything happen to them.” 

“I know” I breathe out. “The house feels so empty now.” 

“Okay that's it. You are quitting this before you have a midlife crisis. The house wasn't always full with kids. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. We still have Holly and you can actually work uninterrupted again. Plus there's more time for this” Y/n says pulling me down onto the couch and curling up to my side, closing her eyes. 

“Ah. Sleep. That thing we lost many years ago” I sigh wrapping an arm around her and propping my feet up on the ottoman in front of the couch. 

“To be fair. You're the reason we lack sleep.” 

“Just shut up and take a nap” I huff hearing her laugh. The more I think about it the more she's got a point. It would be nice to have time to do stuff for us and it wouldn't get too boring, there's still the younger ones as well as probably some that will come along. Don't know how long Hani is going to try acting like she's not mated but I already have enough to deal with without getting involved in that mess. There's also our friends who have kids the same age meaning they'll have more time too, most likely they'll bug us again more but at least I don't have an obligation to be there for them all the time. 

“Stop thinking. You fidget when you think. My arm is not a drum set” Y/n mumbles. I smile and close my eyes leaning my head against hers. 

“I love you.” 

“Min Yoongi I swear if you don't shut the hell up.” Y/n mumbles before wiggling around and getting comfortable but I don't miss the mumbled “love you too”. 

*******************

“Wasn't Hyung supposed to be teaching you to skateboard?” 

“Yes. He was Yugyeom. He was.” 

“Until she kept falling and said that maybe she should watch for a bit more when the others got some boards” Solar snickers beside me. 

“Oh. Well then I guess I can say yes to him teaching me a new trick then” Yugyeom nods and walks off earning a loud snort from me, a cackle from solar and a groan from Moonbyul. 

“At least he asked. Kinda” Solar laughs. 

“Whatever. So you wanna spill what you and Jaebum oppa talked about at New Years?” Moonbyul asks changing the subject and causing me to perk up. I had been trying to get it out of either one for the past week and a half with no progress. I noticed Solar get a smug look on her face despite her cheeks turning a bit pink and not from the cold. 

“Hmmmmm?”

“No I'm good.”

I huff. “Come onnnnn we tell you things-” 

“I didn't need to know Mark oppa was a good kisser thanks.” 

“Stop changing the subject unnie! What did that stupid oppa of mine say?” I ask draping myself on her causing her to scoff and attempt to push me off before giving up when she realizes I won't move. She shakes her head as Moonbyul goes to say something and is interrupted by a shout from one of the guys. We all look over to see Mark and Jinyoung cackling while Jackson, Bam and Yugyeom are teasing a red faced Jaebum. 

“BamBam-ah! What's so funny?” Moonbyul shouts causing the younger to look between us and Jaebum and dashing over while Jackson holds back Jaebum. 

“He- he's so l- lame Unnie” Bam gasps in between laughs. “Jinyoung Hyung said something about Solar noona loving him and he got all flustered like ‘what?! She told you?!’ And then tried to act like he didn't say anything!” 

“So that's what he told you! Oppa how could you keep such a secret” Moonbyul shouts, laughing as Solar turns red too. “Guess we know what you told him huh?” 

“Why is everyone acting like this is such a surprise? They're so obvious it's painful. I thought it was something better. The amount of times I've had to deal with him sighing over you, the amount of mumbled ‘I love her’s I hear when you do something weird.” I sit back up and pull Holly into my lap so he wouldn't fall asleep on the cold concrete. 

“Hwasa! You weren't supposed to say that! Or hear it!” Jaebum groans as he's dragged over.

“It's in her blood to be able to hear that” Jinyoung points out snickering. “It's cute though. The beauty of young love.” 

“Hyung you act like I didn't call you out for smelling like someone else when I saw you” Mark says. 

“I told you! It was the shirt!”

“You dorm alone oppa.” 

“I have friends!” 

“Or someone closer than a friend” Jackson laughs using my head as an arm rest. I glare up at him but there's not much more I can do since I don't want to wake up Holly. He was finally starting to settle down after being super hyper and he kept getting in the way of the boards, he's so small we didn't want him getting hurt so we had Bam and Yugyeom run around with him to tire him out. 

“Jackson I swear- Youngjae-ah!” I shout at the younger boy when he walks in to signal where we are. Yugyeom runs over to him probably to explain while Jaebum gives our little brother a death glare. “Oppa just admit defeat. Nobody can resist Yugyeom. You'll never win. That why Abeoji and Uncle Jin won't allow you two to be together alone, cause they'll always believe what he says. Mainly because it's true although I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and just backed away and went to my room” I laugh. 

“Just how many times have people caught you doing that type of thing?!” Jinyoung exclaims. 

Mark, Jackson, Moonbyul and even Youngjae all raise their hands saying they've seen it causing Jinyoung to sigh. “This is why Abeoji said you can't date till you're 30. He should've stuck to that.” 

As they bicker back and forth Jackson sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. “I don't know what arguments are more amusing to watch. Those two or you, Gyeom and Jaebum Hyung” he teases. 

“Personally I like the arguments where it's clear I'm right about something and you look like a puppy when you lose” I laugh leaning my head on his shoulder. 

“So mean to me! I just want to love you and you just bully me like this!” 

“It's out of love” I peck his cheek. 

“Ew. Bam, Hyung let's leave. They're all being gross and couply” I hear Yugyeom pout tugging on Youngjae and BamBam. 

“Agreed. I say we ditch them and I'll buy the four of us ice cream” Jinyoung says walking over and ruffling Youngjae’s hair. 

“Hyung it's winter you can’t give them ice cream they'll get sick” Mark says. 

“Not if we eat it in someplace warm” Youngjae scoffs and zips up his coat. “Plus we've got layers on.” 

“Kids right. Let's go-” 

“What about us?” I pout. 

“You children get nothing” Jinyoung smirks and leads the three out to what I assume is his car. 

“I’ll buy you ice cream on the way home” Jackson smiles next to me. 

 

“I am surprised that we're even allowed to be in here alone” I say flopping face first onto Jackson’s bed and wrestling with the blanket to wrap myself up in it. He laughs from his closet where he's changing his wet shirt for a sweater since the snowball fight happened. I really should remember to thank oppa for that since I now get to steal more of Jackson’s clothes but over my dead body would I thank Jaebum for something like this. 

“It's because Mark hyung is right next door in his room and our walls are thin as hell. I gotta admit I am waiting for uncle Yoongi to come barging in” he says lying down on the other side of the bed and groaning in frustration when I refuse to uncurl from the blanket.

“Get your own blanket.” 

“This is my blanket Hwasa. This is my room” he pouts. I sigh and give in untangling a side of the blanket so he can get under. “You only did this to take my warmth didn’t you.” It's not a question but I smirk and nod anyway using his chest as a pillow. 

“You know me too well” I joke. 

“I’ve known you forever, I had to study what you liked and shit just so I could finally get you to date me all these years later.”

“Didn’t I kiss you once when I was like three for a picture? Guess you had more game then you do now” I tease. 

“That was only a cheek kiss. It does not count in our history of kisses.” 

“Are you keeping a list?” I ask laughing turning my head before he can kiss me. I roll my eyes when he says yes and that if I had let him kiss me it would have been the fifty sixth. “You're so full of bullshit” I say trying to not smile but peck his lips anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am not going to promise a date for the next chapter. 
> 
> But. 
> 
> It is Yugyeom centered and I do want to get it out before his birthday, and maybe do a halloween thing, I don't know. So it should be up by or in October. Hopefully before.


	11. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy look who finished this in time for Yugyeom's birthday like she said she wanted to! I've actually had this done for about a week or so if Im being honest. 
> 
> Finally we have come to an end. I started this on a whim after I finished Im kinda a brat and you're kinda creepy (and I totally don't like you) because I was super into writing and the story I made. I planned a bit but, I am not one to plan. I never do when writing besides a basic idea and basic descriptions of characters. So eventually this became a mess and something that I didn't actually know how to continue to be honest. 
> 
> I am not sure if I exactly like how this whole story turned out. That being said I don't dislike it? I've changed my writing since doing this and I have a lot of other works/things planned that I like better (excluding Im kinda a brat and you're kinda creepy (and I totally don't like you) which I really did like and enjoy). 
> 
> If you stuck through this mess, thank you so much, everyone that has read it, left kudos, bookmarked it. Thank you. I hope this chapter is good enough for an ending. it's basically all Yugyeom's pov and centered around him and his relationships/life etc.

*Later that year in Autumn*   
“Eomma my head hurts” Yugyeom complained walking into the room and flopping onto the bed. 

“And you think that is going to help anything? Have you taken the headache medicine?” I ask and he nods mumbling that it didn’t do anything to help. I frown and walk over, lifting his chin to be able to put a hand on his forehead and feel for a fever, he felt slightly warm but not too bad. “Go tell your sister to stay here, Jackson can come over but you need someone here to watch you.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter” he grumbles but gets up to do as I say anyway. 

“You're sick and need someone here since me and Appa won't be here” I call after him. 

“What was that about?” Yoongi asks from behind me, scaring me into almost throwing my hairbrush at him. 

“He still has that headache” I glare before turning back to finish brushing my hair. I am a bit hesitant to leave now as Yugyeom has had a headache for what is now the third day in a row but it’s too late to visit the doctors tonight and it doesn’t seem bad enough to go to the hospital. I think it's because of the season change and is just allergies but if he still has it tomorrow I make a note to take him. 

“It's probably allergies, you know he hates that allergy medicine. I hate that medicine. It’s gross” Yoongi says scrunching up his face in disgust. “Hurry up though, Tae and Azura will be here any minute to drop off Soonshin and Bam.” 

“Why isn't he staying with Wheein again?” 

“Hani and Moonbyul. The people Hwasa are ditching for that… boy.” 

 

“Oh come on Yoongi, he is basically family already. Get over it already” I laugh pushing past him and letting Holly out of the room. “We’re leaving now, you know where we are if you need us but try not to” I shout and hear muffled replied from Hwasa and Yugyeom, normally I would’ve had Jaebum stay with Yugyeom but now that he is away for college that can't happen obviously. 

 

“Why do you seem stressed? Are you that nervous about how I will beat you in Uno?” Cat asks opening the door to the “Jikook” apartment. 

“Oh ha ha, you'll be the one losing. I’m just worried about Gyeom” I sigh slipping my shoes off. 

“He’ll be fine. Jackson is good at taking care of people” Jungkook says walking past with a bowl of ramen. 

“Jungkook I told you no more until everyone else who wants some gets some!” Jin huffs from the kitchen the same time Jimin smacks the back of his head when Yoongi freezes. 

“Yes he is upstairs with them. I told Hwasa to let him over, it's fine. They've got two kids and two dogs and one of them is sick. They know better and if you make a fuss I will divorce you right here right now Min Yoongi” I threaten walking past him further into the livingroom. He follows behind mumbling about how the kids have turned me against him and all he has is Holly who leaves him for the kids when he can. 

 

*******************

 

“Soonshim and Holly would make a cute couple” Bam says looking at the two dogs who fell asleep together. I shake my head and laugh quietly. 

“You’re so weird.”

“So are you!” He says a bit too loudly and immediately starts apologizing when I flinch. “Here” he hands me a cold water, “it’s supposed to help, well Eomma says so but i don't know.”

“Ugh, I hate this. Stupid allergies” I sulk, sipping on the water. It has been three days now that I have had a headache, it wasn’t bad until this morning however. 

“I don't think it's allergies though Gyeommie.”

“What do you mean? What else would it be? Well i guess I could’ve gotten something from school” I hum in thought. 

“No I don’t think you’re sick at all. You smell weird and your birthday is soon, maybe you're presenting.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, my birthday isn't for another two weeks. Everyone in my family has presented after their birthday, why would I be different?” 

“Because you don't smell like they do. By weird I did mean weird because it’s the same weird that Appa and Eomma have. Well not exactly the same but remember we were told alphas, betas, and omegas have an underlying scent that you can tell what they are? You smell like the weird beta smell.” 

“So I smell weird how nice” I scoff. 

“Bammie is right I think. Hwasa told me and this is what happened to Heony when he presented” Jackson Hyung says walking in behind noona and sitting on the couch next to me. 

“But like he said, isn’t it too early?” Noona asks. 

“I don’t know. Your family is weird and doesn't follow normal standards” Jackson snorts receiving a face full of pillow. 

“A bunch of our parents are Betas and they're only downstairs. I bet Eomma could tell” Bam shrugs.

I groan in frustration, “why would I be two weeks early though.” 

“Actually, Oppa was a week after his birthday, and Eomoni was almost a month after her birthday, maybe your body got confused” Hwasa shrugs. “I mean you’re unnaturally tall for your age.” 

“And Appa is short for his. I don't see what the problem is! There should be no reason this is happening! I’m going to my room-” I say storming off and hear Noona shout my name as I walk away. I can't deal with them right now it's just simple allergies nothing more, it can't be anything more than that. 

I groan and flop face first onto my bed when I hear someone knocking. I try to ignore it as long as I can before it starts getting on my nerves, growling out a go away and turning around to face the wall. I can smell Bambam’s nervousness signaling his entrance before he even passes through the door, it clicking shut behind him. I refuse to turn around as he wasn't on my side of the argument even as I feel the bed dip and him drape his long limbs over me. “Leave.” 

“Gyeom-” 

“No.” 

I hear him sigh and get off of me, thinking that he is actually going to listen I turn around slightly only to be pounced on and forced to look up at him, well glare up at him. Before I can even get a word out he puts his hand over my mouth to stop me. “Look. The signs all point to the fact you're presenting as what is probably a beta. I know you're only this upset because you thought that you'd probably end up either an alpha or omega but lets face it, it makes more sense you're a mix of them anyway. You're parents won't care Gyeommie, they've never cared about status I don't know why you think they would now” he huffs, finishing his rant and moving from ontop of me to next to me again. 

“And everyone else? All the people at school expecting me to end up like my “cool hyung” because we did a lot of similar things” I frown. I hate how we’ve been around each other so much for so long that he knows the exact reasons why I was nervous about presenting. I always knew it was going to be a higher chance of this happening because I was the third child. 

“Who cares? Our family won’t, our friends won’t, you won't be treated differently by teachers. Fuck anyone who says anything. I'll fight them” Bam says puffing out his chest making me bite my lip to not laugh. 

“You're as scary as a kitten Bam.” 

“Kittens have claws too.” I shake my head, not being able to resist laughing anymore, “and watch your language!” 

“Ooooh what are you gonna do tell on me?” He sticks his tongue out at me to which I reply with just hitting him in the face with a pillow. It's quiet for a bit before someone speaks again, it's BamBam in a very quiet voice. 

“We can just ask the adults when they come home. You know your eomma is worried about you and your appa is probably freaking if he found out Jackson is here. Don't worry. Even if you're a beta it won't change anything.” 

I turn to face him and see him avoiding eye contact with me. I poke his cheek until he huffs and looks at me, I give him a small smile and lean my head against his should've even if it is an awkward angle because our heights. 

 

I don't remember falling asleep but I'm woken up to Eomma and Hwasa noona talking by the door while Aunt Azura is there too. “Gyeommie! You're awake! How are you? Feeling any better?” 

“It's still the same” I mumble swatting away Eomma hand. BamBam grumbles next to be that he's not okay because he was rudely awoken earning a glare from aunt Azura. 

“Hwasa and Jackson told us you may be presenting…” I look over at Noona to just receive a shrug before she walks out. I sigh and nod. 

“Isn't it too early though?” 

“Not if you're a beta sweetie” aunt Azura answers. Me and BamBam both look at her in confusion. 

“What do you mean Eomma?” 

“You wouldn't know because you live in a house full of alphas and omegas” she says causing Eomma to roll her eyes. “But betas are likely to present earlier than others despite genetic predispositions.” 

“So I'm presenting then?” She glances at Eomma and then nods. 

“I think you are. Come on Bam we should go now, it's late and Gyeom needs sleep-” 

“Actually Eomma can I stay the night?” I look over at Bam when he asks. It's not that I'm opposed to it, I just didn't know he was going to ask. Honestly I would probably like it better if he stayed. 

Aunt Azura hesitates before Eomma cuts in with a sigh, “Unnie it's already happened. We can't deny it. It won't hurt for him to stay. They're not of the age to worry about that yet.” 

“What do you mean Eomma?” 

“Nothing. Just you two get some sleep okay. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel better” she says and presses a kiss to my head, ruffling Bams hair and dragging aunt Azura out with her. 

“Night Bam.” 

“Night Gyeommie. I'll fight for you if needed. Your knight in shining armor-” I snort and hit him with another pillow before we finally settle down. 

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gyeommie-” 

“Brat”

“Happy bir- Hwasa not now. Now we have to start all over again.”

“Yoongi please the child is already awake.” 

I open my eyes to see noona, eomma and appa standing at the door with a plate of pancakes with candles stuck in them. This has become a tradition so I should've expected it but instead of replying I just lift the blanket over my head and groan. “Too early” I whine. 

“Too early my a- it's 12, these pancakes are getting warm and Hwasa and Appa are getting grumpy from the lack of food. Maybe if you hadn’t spent all night playing games you wouldn't be tired” Eomma says pulling the blanket off and poking me until I get up. 

“We were on a winning streak!” 

“Yeah and I had to help set up this stupid party because you were asleep and oppa doesn't get home for another hour. You're lucky I love you” Hwasa huffs and messes up my hair, “if you actually aren't downstairs in five minutes for breakfast you may not actually survive the day” she whispers and walks away. I roll my eyes and laugh when Appa and Eomma look at eachother and say “she's your child” at the same time. I go over and blow out the candle on the plate warily eyeing the wax that's dripped down. 

“Do I have to eat these?”

“No your Appa dropped one of them on the ground. The rest are downstairs if Hwasa hasn’t eaten them all by the time we get down there.” 

“I didn’t drop it! You threw a hot pancake at me!” Appa sighs and puts an arm around my shoulder, “don’t find someone like your Eomma, Gyeommie. Life is so hard” he says. 

“I heard that!” 

Laughing I duck out from under his arm, “Eomma isn't going to feed you anymore if you keep saying things like that. You don't have to worry about that though” I mumble the last part and shake my head when he asks if I said anything. 

 

After Hyung got home everything became a mess, I spent about an hour and a half talking to each of my grandparents, then everyone came over to celebrate. I never thought of our house as small until everyone was trying to find a spot to sit, having all the dogs here probably did not help either, as well as Sanha and MJ. I love them but they're so loud now, and whoever gave them cake after aunt Kyuri said not to made a huge mistake. On my way back from the bathroom someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. 

“I could’ve punched you! Yah why would you do that!”

“Because you weren’t paying attention to me and your reactions are hilarious” Bam laughs. 

“What do you want? We're supposed to helping Youngjae hyung with the kids.”

“I never got to give you my gift!”

Looking at the box in his hand I think back and realize he’s telling the truth. He had been interrupted when he went to give me something but I didn’t think much of it and that it was probably just a joke gift. Hesitantly grabbing it I give it a little shake to try and figure out what it is. “If something jumps out at me I swear-” 

“Just open it you baby!” He says bouncing on his heels, a nervous habit of his. Him being nervous only adds to my suspicion and I unwrap it slowly. Opening the now unwrapped box my head tilts in confusion and I look up at him for an explanation. “Well. I promised you I would be there for you despite you being a beta. I mean I would anyway but this is like- like a symbol of it. I thought that since it's kinda small it would look nice with our necklaces” he shrugs. 

I look back down at the box and smile, picking up the small ring he put in it. There's nothing particularly special about it, it's gold like the charms our parents got for each of us boys in the family. Adding it to my necklace I realize there's a little tiny black heart on the inside of it, the realization making me blush. 

“Knew it.” 

“Dammit I owe you twenty now.” 

“HA! I told you it would be Bammie. That's my boy!”

The extra voices that aren't either one of us talking scare us both enough to where we jump. Whipping around to the door I see the hyungs and noona’s crowded around the door. “See look what you did Jackson! You ruined the cute moment!” 

“Ow! Solar quit it! Jaebummie~ tell your girlfriend to stop pinching me!” 

“And risk getting pinched myself? You did this to yourself.” 

“Aww now I’m gonna be a third wheel” Youngjae pouts causing me and Bam to give them all confused looks. 

“What are you-”

“I'll hang out with you Youngjae-ah. I don't think i'll have a boyfriend soon anyway” Hwasa noona says looking at Solar and Jackson. “You don't have to third wheel.” 

“What are you crazies even talking about!” I shout over them. 

“Ya! Watch it, just because you two devils are together now doesn't mean anything” Jinyoung hyung scolds. 

“Wait- are you two not dating? Is that not what this was? A confession?” Mark hyung looks at us, at this point we are just standing frozen in shock until he waves his hand in front of us. 

“No!” 

“You even answer in unison” Moonbyul noona coos. 

“I'm not dating Bambam!”

“I'm not dating Gyeommie!” 

“Who is dating who?!” 

“Yoongi get back here! Leave the kids alone and do something! Maybe like, cleaning up?” 

“Jagiya-”

At that point it seems like everyone is thoroughly distracted by the argument downstairs that I can peacefully slip my necklace back on. “How are we related to them. Us? Dating? Gross” Bam whispers. 

“Yeah I know right” I say ignoring the warmth coming from my face and the faint pink of his cheeks. That's a ridiculous thought…. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Honestly, thank you for reading this if you have. If you've been reading it for a while I am so sorry it took so long for me to finish this, if you just found this then yay you've saved yourself some waiting. I really hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry this is a shitty ending, but it needed to come to an end. I refused to abandon it and promised myself that it needed an actual ending point.... if you can call that the actual end. 
> 
> There are pairings that I like and may continue to write for in this little crazy mess of an au, if I do they won't be chaptered. I won't promise I will write anything because I do have other things I currently am itching to write but who knows. Maybe one day I'll get an idea for this crazy mess.


End file.
